May It Be
by Sven the Bounder
Summary: What if girl Hobbits actually *had* gone with the other four? Enter Meridol Bolger and Lexi of Long Cleeve. An AU fic where these two lasses tag along to make a tale of their own. *Please review*
1. Chapter 1 The Shire

Chapter 1 - The Shire  
  
A/N: There are two characters in my story that aren't in the books: Alexandria "Lexi" of Long Cleeve and Meridol Bolger. These two are taking the places of Diamond and Estella, but will also be going with the other four Hobbits. So, if AU means Alternate Universe, that's what this is. Also, I will be staying more with the movie than with the book, so do not criticize me on that basis. If there was a LotR section under Movies, this would go there, but there isn't, so. . .yeah. . .please enjoy!  
  
Warnings: AU (someone tell me what it means if I have it wrong)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LotR, book or movie. The snippets of movie stuff in here belongs to New Line and Peter Jackson. Please don't sue me. You won't get much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Hobbits are truly amazing creatures. They live a quaint, peaceful life in a country known as the Shire, in a place called Middle Earth. Though the outside world was frightening and dangerous, the Shire was cozy and Hobbits were quite content to stay there and be ignored by every other race.  
  
There are many families of Hobbits living in the many farthings of the Shire. Among them, the Tooks of the Great Smials, the Brandybucks of Buckland and the Bagginses, the most famous of which lived in a large Hobbit Hole called Bag End with his nephew. But that is not where our story begins. It begins in the Great Smials, with a young Hobbit by the name of Peregrin Took, known as Pippin to anyone and everyone.  
  
* * *  
  
Pippin yawned, trudging down the stairs from the upper level of the Great Smials and down the hallway to the Baths. Still being half-asleep, he groped around for a towel, and after finding one, stood for about ten minutes, weary eyes focused on the different stalls. His mind had to wake up a bit before he could find an empty one. But he was soon wallowing in a warm tub of suds and water, quickly drifting back to sleep.  
  
A shout rang out through the hallway. "Pippin!!" His eyes shot open, groaning as he realized who it was. A Hobbit lass, a few years younger than he, with dirty blonde curls that were tied back, but still flopping into her face, ran into the Baths, searching for him. Her name was Alexandria, or Lexi, and she lived a few miles down the road from the Great Smials. Spotting him, she ran over. He instantly jumped up, grabbing his towel hastily and covering himself. She smirked.  
  
"There you are. Well, hurry up and get dressed, then."  
  
"Why?" Pippin asked, crawling out of the tub and fumbling about for his trousers.  
  
"I was just talking with Meridol outside. Gandalf's here!"  
  
Pippin raised an eyebrow. "What do you suppose that old wizard's doing around these parts? He hasn't been here for awhile. . .not since Bilbo's adventures, I fancy. And that's before you and I were born."  
  
Lexi rolled her eyes. "Well, he's here now. So, come on, I want to get a look at him!"  
  
Pippin grinned. "You just want to go hang around Bag End in case Frodo comes along."  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" Lexi snapped, blushing. She picked up his shirt and threw it at him. "I'll be waiting outside. Hurry up!"  
  
* * *  
  
In a few hours time, the two were strolling through the marketplace in Hobbiton, on their way to Bag End. It was always busy during the day, and at night everyone usually gathered in the Green Dragon, a popular meeting place in Hobbiton. Elder Hobbits also liked to gather in the marketplace to chat with their friends or take a look at a new pig or pony of someone's.  
  
Pippin suddenly nudged Lexi. "Look, it's your boyfriend." A few feet away, Frodo Baggins could be seen jumping down from a cart packed with fireworks and other such things. Lexi blushed furiously again, ducking behind Pippin as Frodo walked towards them. He waved to Pippin, then walked on past, a book in his hands.  
  
"Hey, Frodo!" Pippin called suddenly. Frodo turned. "This is Lexi! She's from Long Cleeve!" He moved out of the way to reveal Lexi standing there, red as a rose. Frodo smiled, waving and giving a slight bow. She barely waved back, trying not to grin. Pippin was stifling a loud guffaw. As Frodo walked away, Lexi turned on him angrily, but with a large grin on her face.  
  
"Pippin, you are the cruelest Hobbit in the Shire!" she cried, punching his arm.  
  
He pretended to look hurt. "Aw, Lexi, that's not very nice."  
  
She sighed. "Come on, let's go find Meridol and Merry."  
  
* * *  
  
Meriadoc Brandybuck lay under a tree, his eyes closed, his arms folded beneath his head. He enjoyed days like these, where he could just lay by himself for awhile, with his thoughts. He and Pippin were usually off with Meridol and Lexi, causing all sorts of mischief and having many small adventures, but it was nice to get away from it all for awhile. Of course, it never lasted for long.  
  
"Hullo, Merry," a voice said. A shadow passed over his face. He opened one eye to find himself staring into the emerald green eyes of Meridol Bolger, her auburn bangs hanging down. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Morning, Meridol," he returned, sitting up. "I was just thinking to myself: hmm, I wonder when Meridol Bolger is going to come along and wake me up?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Meridol asked, her smile fading in concern.  
  
He laughed. "No, no. Just joking. Don't take life so seriously, Meridol. It'll all be over quicker than you think. So, where are our partners in crime, hm?"  
  
"I think Lexi went to go find Pippin," Meridol replied. "I told her Gandalf has come for Bilbo's birthday. Naturally, she rushed off before I could tell her that was why he was here, but it is." She sighed. "I can't believe that Bilbo Baggins is one hundred and eleven. It's truly amazing."  
  
Merry nodded, leaning back on his forearms. "The party this evening should be quite interesting. I haven't seen cousin Frodo in awhile. . .and maybe we can get our hands on some of Gandalf's fireworks." He grinned mischievously.  
  
Meridol laughed. "That could get us into a lot of trouble, Meriadoc Brandybuck."  
  
"Since when has that stopped us before?" He grinned wider. Meridol lay down, glancing over at him. She smiled, then sighed and closed her eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: Not a very exciting start, but not many of mine are. . .so. . .go review! lol 


	2. Chapter 2 The Long Expected Party

Chapter Two - The Long Expected Party  
  
CassieOwls: Thanks for your review! lol, even though you're the only one there! Don't you feel so special??  
  
Warnings: AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR, thank God. Not in a bad way, I just wouldn't be able to contain myself. It might drive me to insanity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Hobbits from all over the Shire arrived in Hobbiton for the one hundred and eleventh birthday of Bilbo Baggins, beloved by many, but still considered slightly mad. Of course, there were always the Sackville- Bagginses. They were relatives of Bilbo and his nephew Frodo, but they had been eying Bag End for the longest time. They didn't think Frodo was the rightful heir, but Bilbo knew better than to allow *them* to inherit his home and good fortune.  
  
As the band began to play and the Hobbits began to engage in joyful dancing, Pippin, Merry, Lexi and Meridol arrived, looking as presentable as they could, each with a wide grin on their face. Immediately, Pippin and Merry were pulled off to help with the festivities: Merry had to help carry Bilbo's large cake, and Pippin was asked to play in the band for a bit. Lexi and Meridol began to join the dancing, and it wasn't long before the joy of the evening filled their heads, forcing them to forget anything but dancing and laughter.  
  
Pippin finally pulled away from the band, having played that stupid guitar until his fingers hurt. He picked up a half pint of ale, and strolled over to where Lexi now sat. He sat beside her, giving her a pat on the back. She glanced at him, smiling slightly at the mug in his hand.  
  
"Getting pished already, Pip?" she asked, smirking.  
  
Pippin took a swig. "That's what birthday parties are all about, my dear." He spotted Frodo on the dance floor, smiling. "You should ask Frodo to dance." He motioned towards the blue-eyed Baggins with his mug. Lexi eyed him with mocking bitterness.  
  
"That's none of your business, Peregrin Took," she said, sitting up straight. He cringed slightly. She always used his full name when she was upset with him, and he didn't really like his full name. He much preferred Pippin.  
  
"Aw, come on, Lexi," he insisted after a moment. "You know you want to, and it's not like he would say no."  
  
"He might," Lexi returned. "He barely even knows me. How would that look? Two perfect strangers dancing together."  
  
Pippin shrugged. "No one else knows that you're perfect strangers."  
  
Lexi rolled her eyes, saying nothing. Pippin sighed, then stood. "I'm going to have another ale. Be right back." He walked over to a keg and refilled his mug. He spotted Frodo nearby, talking to Fatty Bolger, Meridol's cousin. Grinning, he hurried over, making sure Lexi wasn't watching.  
  
"Evenin', Frodo," he greeted. "Sorry to interrupt, but I have a small favor to ask you."  
  
Frodo smiled. "No need to apologize, Pippin. What sort of favor do you need?"  
  
* * *  
  
Merry set his side of the cake platter down on the table with a huff. It was a heavy cake and had taken five Hobbits to carry it. He now looked for his cousin or the girls, but spotting neither, he took up a mug of ale and watched the wizard Gandalf intently. He had been working on a plan to snatch some of his fireworks all day, and maybe now would be a good time to make sure the plan would work.  
  
"Hullo, Merry." The voice made him jump, snapping out of his thoughts. He turned to face Meridol, who had just plopped down next to him on the bench. He smiled slightly.  
  
"You have the strangest way of doing that," he told her.  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Surprising me like that. I'll be lost in thought somewhere and you'll come along with a 'Hullo Merry' to bring me back to reality. It's. . .interesting."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
He laughed. "There's no need to apologize, Meridol! I was simply stating a fact." There was a slight pause. "So. . .enjoying the party?"  
  
"It's just like any other birthday party so far. Except that the one it's for is a rather strange old Hobbit who has a way of confusing you."  
  
"He told you about the Dwarves again, didn't he?"  
  
Meridol blushed. "Yes."  
  
Merry laughed again, standing and pulling her up. "Come on, let's go get you something to drink."  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi sighed as Pippin returned to her side. He gave her a serious, and somewhat drunken, look. "You should really ask him to dance."  
  
"Pippin! For the last time, I am NOT going to-"  
  
"Excuse me?" Lexi turned around, gasping silently when she saw Frodo standing behind her. She hoped he hadn't overheard what she said. He watched her expectantly a moment, before she realized that she should speak.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"  
  
Lexi almost fainted, but slowly nodded and took his hand. Pippin grinned as he watched her begin to dance with him. "Yeah. . .I'm such a good person." He took a swig of ale.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, the four of them were standing in a tent, waiting in anticipation for something. Pippin turned to Merry. "So, what are we doing again?"  
  
"I'm going to wait until Gandalf isn't looking, then you, Pippin, are going to steal one of his fireworks and bring it back in here," Merry instructed for what seemed like the millionth time.  
  
"What are the girls doing?"  
  
"They're going to create a diversion if anything goes wrong."  
  
"I see." Merry nodded, patting Pippin on the back before ducking out of the tent. A few moments later, Merry hit him from outside the tent, and Pippin disappeared as well. Lexi and Meridol leaned closer to the sides, listening.  
  
"No, no, the big one! Big one!" the heard Merry hiss. There was a sound of scrambling and then running. Pippin appeared back in the tent, a large, dragon-shaped firework in his hands. After a few moments, Merry followed, chewing an apple thoughtfully.  
  
"Hand me a match," Pippin said to Lexi. She looked around in a box before finding one, handing it to him. Merry wasn't paying attention, offering Meridol a bite of his apple, which she declined. When he did look over, Pippin was lighting the wick.  
  
"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" Merry hissed.  
  
"It *is* in the ground!" Pippin returned.  
  
"Outside!"  
  
"This was your idea!"  
  
Merry turned to the girls. "Start a diversion! A big diversion!" Suddenly, the firework exploded. The four screamed in surprise and were thrown to the ground, covered in gunpowder. The firework flew into the air, taking the tent with it, and once it was high enough, exploded into a bright flash of sparkling red and orange. It became a giant dragon, and as it flew back down towards the party, Hobbits began running around frantically. They all hit the dirt as the dragon flew just inches above their heads, then spiraled towards the horizon and. . .BAM!!! Exploded into a thousand fiery stars. They all cheered.  
  
Lexi, Pippin, Merry and Meridol stood, wide-eyed. Meridol laughed softly, smiling. "Was that a big enough diversion?"  
  
* * *  
  
Of course, their little plot ended up with the four Hobbits washing everyone's dishes for them. Lexi soon grew quite tired of drying off dishes as Pippin handed them to her. However, her attention was diverted when the Hobbits began cheering. Bilbo was walking up to the front of the lawn.  
  
"Speech!" everyone shouted happily. He held up his hands to quiet them.  
  
"My dear Bagginses and Boffins!" he began, and was followed by cheers. "Tooks and Brandybucks!" Cheers. "Grubbs!" Cheers. "Chubbs!" More cheers. "Hornblowers!" More cheers. "Bracegirdles!" Yet more cheers. "And Proudfoots!"  
  
"Proudfeet!" one old Proudfoot called out. The crowd laughed briefly, before Bilbo continued.  
  
"Today is my one hundred and eleventh birthday!" he cried. A chorus of "Happy birthday"s followed. "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live amongst such excellent and admirable Hobbits."  
  
Meridol smiled to herself at this, realizing suddenly that Bilbo looked far younger than 111. She waved it aside; it wasn't her place to question such respectable Hobbits as Bilbo Baggins.  
  
"I don't know half of you as well as I should like," Bilbo went on, "and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve." The guests looked around at each other in confusion. Lexi noted that Gandalf smirked. "I. . .er. . .have things to do." Bilbo's hands folded behind his back. Meridol's brow furrowed in questioning as she stared up at him. He whispered something inaudible. "I regret to announce that this is the end. I'm going now. I wish you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye." And he disappeared. Lexi gasped, dropping the plate that was in her hands, causing it the shatter. The guests were in dissarray. As she bent down to clean her mess, Lexi noticed the shocked look on Frodo, who hadn't moved.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was a *bit* more exciting. Not much, I'll admit, but think about the movie. Was it really all that exciting towards the beginning? I didn't think so. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3 Shortcut to Mushrooms

Chapter Three - A Shortcut to Mushrooms  
  
CassieOwls: Well, thanks, but I'm sure that other people have thought of this idea. Meh, life goes on lol. But I'm glad you like it. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Nope. Not me. All Tolkien. *breaks down* OH WHY GOD WHY??? WHY TOLKIEN AND NOT ME?!?!?!?! *cough* I'm good now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"YOU GET BACK 'ERE!!" The call rang out loud and clear through Farmer Maggot's cornfield. Four Hobbits ran as fast as they could through the tall stalks, struggling with the piles of vegetables that they held in their hands. At the front of the group was Pippin. Behind him, Lexi, and behind her Merry and Meridol. None of them looked back to see how far away Farmer Maggot was. They just kept running.  
  
Lexi ran as fast as her two legs would go. It was hard work, as the ground was littered with fallen corn cobs and broken stalks and twigs. She was soon severely out of breath, but didn't slow down for a moment. It had been a few months now since the four had taken to stealing from Maggot, and until now, the farmer hadn't noticed a thing. Just their luck that he happened to peer out of his window as Meridol was pulling a carrot out of the ground. And now he was after them, dogs at his side, scyth in his hands.  
  
'He's got to be crazy to think we'd go back!' Lexi thought, glancing behind her quickly. A cabbage slipped out of her hands, and she stooped hurriedly to pick it up. Merry grabbed her arm and pushed her ahead.  
  
"Keep going!" he ordered, out of breath. "Don't worry about one stinking cabbage!"  
  
Lexi continued to run, soon catching up with Pippin again. She could see a path appearing before them, sort of relieved, because maybe they'd be able to lose the farmer once they got there. She heard voices and sped up; they might be friends who could help them. Finally, as if it had taken an eternity, the four Hobbits burst through the stalks of corn. Lexi was taken by surprise as she slammed hard into another, both of them falling to the ground. It took her a moment to pull herself together. She realized after a moment that Merry had run into yet another Hobbit.  
  
She sighed, looking down at the Hobbit who lay beneath her. Her face went pale, then bright red. It was Frodo Baggins. "Frodo?" she stammered. "Pippin! Merry, Meridol! It's Frodo Baggins!"  
  
"Hello, Frodo!" Merry greeted, pulling the other Hobbit to his feet. It was Samwise Gamgee, and he was not exactly thrilled by this sudden meeting. He strode over to Lexi and picked her up, setting her away from Frodo.  
  
"Get off him!" Sam grumbled, helping Frodo to his feet. The Baggins looked over the spilled vegetables that Merry was now hurriedly placing into Sam's arms.  
  
"What's the meanin' of this?" he questioned. Sam looked at the four accusingly.  
  
"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"  
  
"Yes," Merry muttered. All heads turned as they heard a dog bark loudly. The farmer's scyth was nearing them. Pippin grabbed Lexi's arm and ran off. Merry and Meridol ran off after them, pulling Frodo with them. Sam, however, stood rooted to his spot. . .until he realized everyone else was gone and dropped the vegetables, flying after them.  
  
"I don't know why he's so upset!" Merry yelled. "It's only a couple of carrots!"  
  
"And some cabbages!" Pippin put in. "And then those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. . .and, and then the mushrooms, the week before!"  
  
"Yes, Pippin!" Merry said in exasperation. "My point is he's clearly overreacting! RUN!"  
  
They finally cleared the stalks of corn, only to be greeted by a steep hill. Pippin stopped, looking down the slope carefully. Lexi and Meridol skidded to a stop on either side of him. Merry and Frodo stopped behind them. Sam suddenly came barreling towards them, his eyes still behind him watching for Maggot. Without seeing them stopped in a group, he crashed into the back of Frodo, sending them all toppling down the slope and over a small drop at the end. They landed in a heap on the ground beside the Road. Lexi shook her head and opened her eyes. She gasped softly as she was met by a grinning face and two large blue eyes.  
  
"We have to stop meeting like this, Alexandria." Frodo grinned wider. Lexi blushed, then turned angrily to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"Would you lot get off me?!" she snapped. Sam sat up, Merry and Pippin with him. Meridol swung her feet off of Lexi's back, leaving Lexi to quickly get off of Frodo. He stood brushing himself off.  
  
"Mushrooms!" Pippin cried. Lexi used this as a chance to avert her attention from Frodo, who was still watching her knowingly. All except for Frodo hurried to the patch of mushrooms and began loading them into a bag that had held vegetables before. Frodo, however, walked over to the center of the Road.  
  
"I think we should get off the Road," he said casually, but none of the others were really listening. He looked down the Road and a cry, as if from a horse. Frodo's eyes went wide. "Get off the Road! Quick!" This time the group listened and they all scurried across the Road and jumped down underneath a large alcove made of giant tree roots. Meridol was at one end, Frodo at the other. Lexi sat in between Frodo and Pippin, who was next to Sam, who was next to Merry and Meridol.  
  
Suddenly, as Lexi sat there, a sort of dark, cold feeling came over her. She sat completely still, not daring to move, barely daring to breathe. It was as if all of her worst fears were being brought to life in this one moment, even though she had no idea what was going on. Finally, she gathered the courage to look up. Her gaze traveled through a crack in the roots and then she opened her mouth, almost screaming. She would have if Pippin hadn't quickly covered her mouth with his hand. Her eyes were wide and she was growing frantic, whimpering and her hands clung to Pippin's wrist.  
  
"Shh," Pippin hissed softly to her. She stared up at a large figure in black robes and gauntleted hands. She couldn't see his face, but his prescence made her terrified. Looking around her, she could see that even the bugs were trying to get away from this creature. . .this. . .monster. Lexi wished she were a bug so that she could get away as easily as them.  
  
Merry quickly got an idea and threw the bag of mushrooms off to the side. The creature heard the noise and instantly mounted its disgusting black horse and rode away. Pippin pulled Lexi away, and she only caught a glimpse of Frodo, who looked completely stunned as Sam hurried him along. They ran all the way to a small clearing, where everyone collapsed to the ground to rest. Lexi said with her arms around her knees, her eyes still wide at the memory of the thing.  
  
"What was that?" Merry asked Frodo, but the Baggins didn't reply. He only opened his fist, looking at the object on his palm.  
By the time darkness fell, they were running through the trees, keeping their eyes peeled for that black rider. Lexi tried to stay close to Pippin and Merry as she ran. She knew if anyone would protect her from that thing, it would be them.  
  
"Anything?" Pippin called to Frodo.  
  
"Nothing!" came the reply. Pippin walked down to where Frodo stood, Lexi only inches behind him.  
  
"What is going on?" Pippin asked.  
  
"That Black Rider was looking for something," Merry said, walking to Frodo's side, "or someone. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo looked at him, but everyone dropped to the ground when Sam shouted, "Get down!" Away in the distance, the Black Rider appeared.  
  
"We have to leave the Shire," Frodo whispered to Merry. "Sam and I must get to Bree." Merry nodded.  
  
"Bree. . .Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me!" The group immediately stood and hurried through the trees again, keeping a sharp eye for the Black Rider. At first, things were going smoothly. It seemed the Rider was gone. But then, without warning, it popped out from between two trees, the horse neighing loudly and rearing. Lexi screamed, stumbling backwards into Frodo. "Follow me! This way!" Merry shouted over the din. He shot off again, everyone following and shouting. They finally reached the fence separating the woods and the Road, and jumped over it. They ran down the docks and untied the ferry. Lexi looked around as she pulled in the rope.  
  
"Where's Frodo?!" she yelled. They all looked down the Road again. Frodo was running, the Black Rider on his heels. The Hobbits on the dock began shouting wildly at him.  
  
"Run, Frodo!"  
  
"Hurry!"  
  
"Run! Faster!"  
  
Frodo ran down to the end of the docks. "Jump!!" Pippin shouted. Frodo leapt off of the end of the dock, Sam and Lexi reaching out and pulling him onto the ferry. The Black Rider screeched to a stop at the end of the dock, the horse rearing. Then, it turned and rode away up the rode, two more Black Riders joining it.  
  
"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.  
  
"The Brandywine Bridge," Merry replied. "Twenty miles."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, long wait, I know, but hey, I've been busy. Here ya go! Please review! Thanks. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Prancing Pony

Chapter 4 - The Prancing Pony  
  
anime princess: Thanks for your review! I know, the books are wonderful, but y'see I've only read them once, and I've seen the movie 27 times, so I know it a lot better. It just made writing this easier to use the movie. I should get to know the books better. . .and who knows? Maybe there will be some interaction between Frodo and Lexi. . . ^_~  
  
Warnings: AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. But maybe one day I can meet Pete Jackson and then I can talk to him about it and then I'll *feel* like I own LotR. Don't know how that would make me feel that way. . .but knowing me, I would.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the time they had reached Bree, Meridol wanted to collapse. They had been walking nonstop for the past few days, only breaking to eat. How she wished she were back in the Shire, with her bed and her home to stay in. She remembered how happy she had been, how perfectly content she would be now to simply wake every morning and go find Merry, so that she could wake him from whatever nap or thought he was caught in. A smile crept onto her face at the thought, and she stole a glance at the Brandybuck walking next to her. Merry. . .  
  
After the gatekeeper had allowed them to pass, Meridol found herself walking along a narrow, muddy street surrounded by tall Men. They all looked the same to her: brusque and intimidating. She moved closer to the others.  
  
It wasn't long, however, before they came upon one building with a sign hanging off of it that read: "The Prancing Pony". Frodo glanced at the others, then hurried across the street and entered. Meridol closed the door behind her, as she was the last one inside. It was warmer and cozier in this place. It strongly reminded her of The Green Dragon, a tavern in Bywater that she worked at. The only difference was the huge Men that crowded the main room.  
  
The others followed Frodo as he cautiously approached the counter. No one was visible from where they stood. "Excuse me?" Frodo called softly. A jovial looking man appeared, spotting them and smiling warmly.  
  
"Good evenin', little masters!" he greeted. "What can I do for you? If you're seeking accomodation, we've got some nice, cozy, Hobbit-sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to Little Folk, Mr. . .?"  
  
Frodo hesitated. "Underhill. My name is Underhill." Meridol raised an eyebrow. Why in the Shire was he calling himself that? The man considered the name as Frodo continued, "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"  
  
"Gandalf? Gandalf. . ." the man muttered, searching his brain. "Oh, yes, I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat." Frodo smiled. "Not seen him for six months." The smile faded. He turned worried eyes back to the others. They leaned in closer together.  
  
"What do we do now?" Sam asked. "We can't just stay here without Gandalf, can we?"  
  
"Why not?" Pippin said. "I mean, if Gandalf was going to meet you here, Frodo, he'll probably show up sometime. He has to! It's not really like him not to."  
  
"You're right, Pip," Frodo agreed. "We shall have to wait here until he arrives. Perhaps he just got caught up, wherever he is. . ."  
  
* * *  
  
So Frodo paid for a room for them to stay in with five beds: one for each of the male Hobbits, and one for the two girls to share. Meridol felt a bit irritated at this, but said nothing to the matter. It really wasn't her decision, as she wasn't the one with the money to pay for the rooms in the first place.  
  
They were now seated around a small table, drinking and eating, but not really talking at all. Being a bit out of place as it was, they didn't feel all too comfortable with trying to engage in private conversation in this place. All of the Men looked rather suspicious. But there was one in particular that caught Meridol's eye: a shady sort of Man sitting by himself in a corner, smoking a pipe. Though his head was hooded, when the firelight caught his eyes, she could tell he was staring at Frodo. She hoped that he wouldn't start looking at her, as she knew she would crack under such a heavy gaze.  
  
Merry had been at the bar for the past fifteen minutes or so, but he now scrambled back to the table, a tall drink in his hand. Pippin spotted it and a strange gleam appeared in his eyes. "What's that?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"This, my friend, is a pint," Merry told him, taking a sip. Pippin's eyes widened.  
  
"It comes in pints?" he questioned incredulously. Merry made a sound of confirmation. Pippin gave Frodo a determined look. "I'm getting one!" and off he went. No one protested. What harm could he do if he was drunk?  
  
"I hope Gandalf gets here soon," Lexi said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I don't like it here. There are too many of these Big Folk wandering around. They make me feel uneasy."  
  
"Aye, me too," Meridol agreed. "Especially that one over there." She nodded her head to the mysterious man in the corner. "He's done nothing but stare at Frodo since we've arrived."  
  
Lexi looked to Frodo, who was now peering uneasily at the man, who simply sat smoking his pipe, eyes still locked on the Hobbit's table. "Maybe. . .maybe he's never seen a Hobbit before," Lexi thought aloud.  
  
Meridol shook her head. "No. . .I think he knows. . ."  
  
"Knows what?" Lexi inquired, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"About Gandalf." Meridol was about to continue, but Frodo interrupted, stopping the innkeeper as he passed.  
  
"Excuse me. That man in the corner, who is he?" he asked politely.  
  
"Oh, he's one of them Rangers," the innkeeper replied, his look a bit foreboding. "Dangerous folk, they are, wanderin' the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but 'round here. . .he's known as Strider." Frodo contemplated this as the innkeeper walked off to serve another table. Everyone at the Hobbit table turned as Pippin's voice traveled across the room from the bar.  
  
"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins!" he cried, turning to point at Frodo. "He's over there! Frodo Baggins!" He turned back around. "He's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin, twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."  
  
Frodo stood quickly, hurrying over to where his drunken cousin sat. Pippin, taken by surprise, swung around, sending Frodo stumbling backwards. He fell, a golden ring flying out of his hand. The man in the corner sat up. Frodo reached up to catch the ring. It slid around one of his fingers and. . .he was gone.  
  
Lexi, Meridol, Merry and Samwise stared in awe. Pippin turned back around, a look of confusion and worry on his face.  
  
"Where did he go?" Lexi asked, running to where Frodo had disappeared. "Pippin! What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Pippin insisted. "One minute he was there, and then he was gone! I don't know what happened! But I didn't do a thing!"  
  
"Well, you must've done something!" Meridol snapped. "Hobbits don't simply disappear out of thin air, you know!"  
  
"Look!" Sam piped up suddenly. He pointed across the room. The man in the corner had gotten out of his seat, and was now leading Frodo up the stairs. Sam turned to the others. "Quick, get something to fight with! We've got to help him!"  
  
* * *  
  
About fifteen minutes later, the five Hobbits were crowded around the door that this Strider fellow had taken Frodo into. Each had something in their hands: Merry had candles, Pippin a stool, and Meridol and Lexi each had a utensil from their table. Sam, however, was the only one without anything. He was too angry and eagar to get Frodo back to worry about such things.  
  
"All right, on the count of three, we'll burst in, alright?" he said quietly. The others nodded. "One. . .two. . .three!" They burst through the door. Strider spun around, unsheathing a sword and pointing it at them. "Let him go! Or I'll have you, longshanks!" Sam shouted.  
  
Strider sighed, putting the sword away. "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you." He turned to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They are coming."  
  
Meridol leaned over to Lexi. "I told you he knew about Gandalf."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you like it! I know it's been a while since I've last updated, but I hope to get back to updating more often. But I also have two other stories that I have to work on, so I'll try to make some sort of system. Also, if anyone knows how to make words bold and italic and stuff, please tell me how. Ok, well, please review now! Merci! 


	5. Chapter 5 Close to Confrontation

Chapter 5 - Close to Confrontation  
  
CassieOwls: I'm glad you're excited about the new chapter. Here's chapter five! Enjoy!  
  
LegolasLuver123: Thanks for your review! Here's your update!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Period. End of sentence. La fin de phrase. P(riode.  
  
A/N: As you see, the chapter title is not from the movie or the books. Which means: TOTALLY ORIGINAL SCENE!! Aren't you proud of me? ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Lexi and Meridol's eyes shot open as a high, screeching cry pierced the night air. It was coming from across the street, in The Prancing Pony. They were in a room with Strider at a neighboring tavern**. He told them it would be safer. Not really having any choice but to trust him, however shady a character he seemed, they refunded their rooms at The Prancing Pony and had followed him to this place. For the most part, things had been fairly peaceful. . .until now.  
  
Frodo was sitting beside Strider, looking out a large window. Merry, Pippin and Samwise were in a large bed on one side of the room, Lexi and Meridol in another. All were wide-eyed and awake now, but Strider sat calmly in a chair, his sword draped across his lap.  
  
"What are they?" Frodo asked after a moment.  
  
"They were once Men," Strider replied quietly. "Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. . .Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the prescence of the Ring. . .drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." He was silent for a time, the Hobbits still staring at him in wonder. Finally, with a sigh, he stood. "I'm going to go see if anyone was hurt. You stay here, and take some more rest. You shall need it when the day comes." And he was gone.  
  
Frodo glanced at the others, then curled up in a large armchair and tried to sleep. The others lay back down. Meridol turned to face Lexi. "That was scary," she whispered. "I never want to wake up to that sound ever again."  
  
"Well, it can't be helped," Lexi replied with a yawn, closing her eyes. "It's over now. You heard Strider. Go to sleep."  
  
Meridol gave her a look, but turned over and shut her eyes. However, no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't go back to sleep. She tossed and turned for a long while, before finally Lexi kicked her in her half-sleep and groggily told her to get out of bed or else. Meridol complied, slowly standing and walked over to the fireplace. With a silent sigh she sat, wrapping her arms around her knees and setting her chin upon them. The fire cast a soft glow across the room, and she could feel the warmth of it on her face. It was comforting. It reminded her of home.  
  
She could still see her home back in a small town called Stock. It was just across the river from Brandy Hall, and she had spent all of her childhood there. Once she had Come of Age, three years ago now, she had moved to Bywater, where she worked at The Green Dragon. This was also where she had met Lexi, who worked in the library in Bywater, and the two had become fast friends, especially when Meridol learned of Lexi's close friendship with Pippin, whom she knew through Merry.  
  
Meridol smiled to herself. She could still fully recall the day she had met Meriadoc Brandybuck. It had been on a rather sunny day when she was twelve. Her mother had asked her to watch one of her younger cousins for the day, so Meridol had taken this cousin to Buckleberry Ferry to play on the dock. It had been close to sunset when Meridol had been standing on the edge of the dock, watching her cousin rolling a ball around, making sure that nothing bad happened. Then, suddenly, a loud clap of thunder came from overhead. Startled, Meridol had lost her footing and toppled into the water. She didn't know how to swim, and was soon fully submerged in the water. She couldn't hear anything after that, except a loud whooshing sound coming from behind her. Before she knew it, she was being hauled onto the ferry, which was being driven by twelve-year-old Meriadoc Brandybuck. He had been giving Pippin a ride on the river, and had heard Meridol's cousin crying for help. Meridol could remember being so frightened, and coughing, and clinging to this stranger Hobbit without realizing it. But he hadn't seemed to mind. And then she had looked up at him. . .and that was when she knew. . .She looked into his silver-gray eyes and found herself completely lost.  
  
"Meridol?" She jumped, turning to see who was there. It was Merry. He was looking down at her curiously. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep," she replied, turning back to the fire. "I take it you had the same problem."  
  
"Well, no, actually, but I heard you get up," he said, sitting himself beside her. "I saw you sitting by yourself over here and thought maybe you'd like some company." He looked at her a moment. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know. . .you can tell me anything you want to. I won't laugh at you."  
  
Meridol sighed. "I know. . .I suppose I'm just a bit homesick, is all. I mean, I never really thought I'd be so far from home, being chased by these horrible Black Riders. Merry. . .they were so close to Brandy Hall and Stock. . .I'm worried about my family."  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting look. "You don't need to be worried about them, Meridol. You heard Strider. The Black Riders want Frodo. They're long gone from the Shire by now. Of course. . .it's not much more comforting to think that they're now following us. . .but it's better for your family, and mine, and Lexi's and everyone else's."  
  
Meridol smiled. "Why must you always be right?"  
  
"Just lucky, I suppose. You should get back to bed, try to get some rest. Strider'll want us up and ready to go by dawn for sure." She nodded, and stood with his help. As she turned to go back to bed, he took her arm and stopped her. She turned back to face him, confused.  
  
"Merry?"  
  
He didn't answer straight away, just looked at her.  
  
(A/N: The next part is Merry's POV, just FYI. Hehe, lots of abbrev. (muah ha. . .))  
  
Strangely, Merry found that he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and apparently his voice had stopped working, as well. He simply stared. It was odd. . .now that he actually stopped and looked at her, there were things, little things, that he had never noticed before. For instance, the way the firelight seemed to create a soft glow that was reflected in her emerald eyes, or the way the light filtered through the strands of her auburn hair, making shadows dance across her skin. This amazed him. How had he, in all of the twenty-four years of his knowing her, possibly managed to overlook her. . .her. . .he didn't know how to describe it. He knew there was a word for it, but he couldn't think of it. He was too lost in her eyes, sparkling the way that they were.  
  
"Merry?" she repeated.  
  
"Yes?" he answered finally, forced out of his trance.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Merry shook his head slightly, averting his eyes and releasing her arm. "Uh. . .nothing. Nothing, sorry." He noted the odd look she gave him, but turned and quickly returned to his bed. He lay down and stared up into the darkness, a small smile crept onto his face. He remembered the word now: it was beauty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: Aw, a cute little chappy! Ok, enough mushy stuff. Time for reviews! Please click the little button that is located in the lower-left hand corner of your screen. Merci! 


	6. Chapter 6 A Knife in the Dark

Chapter 6 - A Knife in the Dark  
  
LegolasLuver123: I'm glad you liked the mushy stuff! There's plenty more to come, I can assure you!  
  
queenie: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!  
  
anime princess: Thanks for reminding me about the timeline stuff. The movie throws it way off kilter, because it only seems like a few days. I really have to brush up on my book skills. . .and I do try very hard with the descriptions. Description is *not* my strong point! ^_^  
  
Warnings: AU, violence (very mild, though)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Only one person does and he's dead. I'm obviously NOT dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merry had been right. The next morning, Strider woke all of the hobbits bright and early to get on their way. Lexi, who had never been very good in the mornings anyway, was only made crankier than usual by this. She trudged silently along, willing herself to not fall asleep standing up. Why so early? Couldn't this Strider fellow have allowed them a few more hours sleep, at least? She glanced at the Ranger. Perhaps all Rangers got up very early. 'Then I will remember to never become one of them,' she thought to herself, nodding in determination.  
  
It was a long time before anyone spoke. They traveled about seven or eight miles from Bree in silence, but no one seemed to notice. It was after these first miles that they were all still walking off their slumber, but now they seemed awake and ready to face the day. . .for the most part. Lexi strayed behind the others, not used to so much walking.  
  
'Back in the Shire, all I had to do was sort books and help Bilbo write his own!' she thought grumpily. 'Where I went wrong was listening to Merry and Pippin.' She glanced to the front of the group, where Frodo was walking. 'Well. . .at least the company's good.' A small, somewhat mischievous smile played her lips.  
  
Almost as if on cue, Frodo's walking slowed and he fell behind to walk beside her. She didn't acknowledge his presence at first, trying to control the blush that was threatening to conquer her cheeks. Neither seemed to notice nor do anything to get rid of the awkward silence that now hung between them.  
  
Then he cleared his throat. "Lexi. . .I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"That you've been dragged into this. It was only supposed to be me and Sam making this trip. And now I don't even know where we're going. Not to mention that we've already been in a lot of danger. I know how frightened you were of the Black Riders."  
  
Lexi shrugged. "But that was not your fault, Frodo. Meridol, Pippin, Merry and I. . .we just happened to run into you. It almost seems like maybe we were meant to go with you. Don't be sorry."  
  
Frodo smiled slightly. "That's why I like you, Lexi. You always figure things out so that no one gets hurt." He considered her for a moment. "It's strange, really, that I was so close to Pippin, yet never met you until the day of Bilbo's party."  
  
"Well. . .I did work at Bag End, but - "  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, I did. I helped Bilbo write his book, and sometimes I cleaned up a bit. He actually hired me to help him sort out his books and maps and things before he left. I never really saw you because you were gone during the day, and at night I went to the Green Dragon to see Meridol."  
  
"I wasn't gone every day, was I? There must have been a day when I might have seen you."  
  
Lexi blushed slightly. "Well, yes, there was. . .but I didn't go to Bag End those days. . .I mean I went, but then I left."  
  
"Because I was there?"  
  
"Yes, but not because I didn't like you, Frodo." She faltered.  
  
He was confused. "Then what was it?"  
  
"Oh, it's silly, really." She hesitated a minute, looking at her hands. "I. . .I guess it was sort of. . .an infatuation, if you will." Her eyes turned to look at him, waiting for a reaction. He seemed a bit stunned, not saying anything. "See, I told you it was silly."  
  
She almost jumped when she felt Frodo's fingers brush up against hers. She looked down and saw him take her hand. He smiled at her as she gazed up at him, raising her hand to his mouth and kissing it, before releasing her and returning to walk behind Strider. Lexi was speechless.  
  
* * *  
  
"What is going on with you?" Meridol questioned sternly. It had been about a week and a half since the company had departed from Bree, and they had now stopped for the night in a place that Strider called Amon Sul. The boys were setting up for bed on the opposite side of the alcove as the girls.  
  
For the past week and a half, Lexi had been acting stranger than normal. . .more cheerful, perhaps it was. Meridol thought at first that maybe the strange air of the Wild was just getting to her head, but she was sure something was up now.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lexi questioned innocently.  
  
"You've been acting very odd," Meridol said. "I want to know why."  
  
Lexi grinned. "Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Merry."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I think Frodo fancies me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He kissed my hand when I told him that I had an infatuation with him. And he's been spending more time with me lately."  
  
"Do you still have an infatuation with him?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Lexi snapped. "I mean, who else is there?" Meridol didn't reply, simply shrugged. After a moment, Lexi continued, "I mean. . .maybe my infatuation with him isn't as strong as it used to be, but rest assured that it is still there."  
  
Meridol again said nothing. She smiled slightly, finishing her bed, and walked over to where the boys were assembling firewood to build a fire. Frodo was already asleep. Out of his bag Merry was taking food to cook: tomatoes, sausages and bacon. As it became ready to eat, the smell wafted over to where Lexi was lying, and her stomach growled. She had almost forgotten about how hungry she actually was. She sat up to go and get some food, when suddenly Frodo's eyes shot open and he sprung up in an almost frenzied panic.  
  
"What are you doing?!" he cried at the others.  
  
"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon," Merry replied. Sam held out a plate to Frodo.  
  
"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo," he explained, but before he could get the words out of his mouth, Frodo was on his feet, stamping at the flames of the fire.  
  
"Put it out, you fools!" he shouted. "Put it out!"  
  
"Oh, that's nice!" Pippin said in irritation. "Ash on my tomato!" Suddenly, a piercing cry ripped through the still night air. Lexi's heart jumped. The Black Riders. . . Before long, all six of them were on top of Amon Sul, the swords that Strider had given them drawn and ready. However, despite the outward appearance of being prepared to fight, they were all of them terrified at what might happen next.  
  
Lexi stayed as close as she possibly could to the others. There was no way that she was going to be caught alone with these horrible Black creatures. She was constantly turning, looking every way that she could, making sure nothing was coming after them. Her heart stopped almost completely as the dark, looming figure of a Black Rider appeared. It stepped down towards them, and soon there were five of the foul creatures standing before them, swords drawn, faces cloaked, hands and feet gauntleted. The Hobbits backed away, but the Black Riders followed.  
  
"Back, you devils!" came Sam's sudden cry. He ran forward, swiping at the Rider that was leading the others. The large monster swiped back, knocking Sam out of the way. Merry, Pippin, Meridol and Lexi moved to protect Frodo, but were pushed roughly aside and onto the ground. The landing was hard, and Lexi hit her head. Her vision was blurred for a few moments, as she fought to stay conscious and hold back tears. Her head pounded and, though she was never quite certain later on, for a moment she blacked out. The next thing she knew, a gut wrenching scream filled the air, and her vision shot back. She searched desperately for Frodo, but saw no one. She barely noticed when Strider suddenly appeared, fighting the Black Riders away.  
  
Finally, her eyes traveled to a knock-over column, where in a split second, Frodo appeared, opening his mouth and screaming in pain. She quickly ran to his side, taking his hand. She searched his face, then to his chest. There, on his left shoulder, was a deep stab wound.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: And there I will leave you. Awful, I know, but it had to be done. *sigh* This chapter sucked majorly, but I have a very bad headache right now. I'm sorry for the poor quality. The next one will be better, I promise. Please review! Merci! 


	7. Chapter 7 Many Meetings

Chapter 7 - Many Meetings  
  
To the anonymous reviewer: Thank you very much! I'm so glad that you are "enthralled by my beautiful, wonderful story". lol, I hope you like this chapter!  
  
anime princess: I know you didn't review the last chapter, but if I'm off on the timeline at all in this chapter, I didn't mean to be.  
  
Warnings: AU, mushy stuff (if you don't like it. . .meh)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I would like to, though. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rivendell was breathtaking. There were no words to describe how beautiful it was, but it was by far the most magical place that any of the Hobbits had ever seen. However, this was the least of their worries. They were hurrying into the fair city to find Frodo, who had been taken ahead by an Elf named Arwen. She had found them in the forest and Strider had let her ride ahead.  
  
Their travel had been slow, but not as slow as before. Lexi, of everyone else, was most anxious to reach Rivendell. Not to see the Elves, but because she feared for Frodo's life. The wound had not looked good at all, and from Strider's description of it, there was not much time before Frodo would no longer be Frodo.  
  
It was now October the 24th. Lexi sat on a bench outside of the room where Frodo was, reading a book. No one else was around except for Sam. Gandalf, who had been in Rivendell when they arrived, was in the room with Frodo. Sam was impatiently pacing back and forth in front of the door. Lexi looked at him over the top of her book.  
  
"Sam, if you don't stop pacing and sit down, I might have to break your legs," she said sternly, though her smile proved that she was only joking. Sam nodded and sat beside her.  
  
"I'm worried about him, Miss Lexi," Sam explained, fidgeting uneasily.  
  
"There, there Sam," Lexi comforted, patting his hands. "Don't you worry. The Elves will know what to do. Frodo will be fine."  
  
"You don't sound very sure of yourself."  
  
"Truth be told, I'm not. But I have every ounce of faith that things will turn out for the better. Believe you me." And she went back to reading. Sam sat nervously for a moment, then got to his feet again and went to the door. He turned the knob slowly and opened it a crack. Suddenly, his face brightened and a large grin swept over his lips. He turned to Lexi excitedly.  
  
"Miss Lexi, by Elbereth, he's awake!" he cried, and ran into the room. Lexi looked up in surprise and went to the door, looking in. It was true, Frodo was awake! But how pale he looked. . .Lexi sighed.  
  
'Even when he's pale and sickly, he still manages to be the most handsome Hobbit I've ever laid eyes on,' she thought to herself. Instead of going in, as she wanted to do, she closed the door silently and went to find the others.  
  
* * *  
  
"When do you suppose Frodo will think to come see us?" Pippin asked himself grumpily. He, Lexi, Merry and Meridol were gathered together on one of the streets, waiting for Frodo and Sam to happen to wander by. It was easier than going to look for them.  
  
"Most likely when he's done sorting out his business with the Elves," Merry guessed, sitting down on a nearby bench.  
  
"What is his business anyhow?" Meridol inquired.  
  
"Something to do with that magical ring of Bilbo's, I presume," Merry replied. "It's best not to get involved."  
  
"Pippin! Merry!" came a cry. All heads turned to see Frodo and Sam hurrying towards them. "Meridol! Lexi!"  
  
Frodo ran up and gave Pippin and Merry each a large, friendly hug. He quickly embraced Meridol as well, then turned to Lexi, who was still sitting on the bench. She stood and smiled bashfully. He walked over until they were only inches from each other. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you're all right, Frodo," she said softly. He smiled and embraced her. She hugged him back.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you, my dear," he whispered. She blushed. He pulled back and kissed her. Startled, she almost pulled away, but then stopped, allowing him to kiss her. Frodo broke away after a moment, still smiling down at her. Lexi glanced at the others. Meridol and Merry were snickering to themselves, Sam was grinning and Pippin. . .Lexi was a bit surprised at Pippin's reaction. He didn't look happy at all. A frown clouded his normally very jovial face as he stared at the two.  
  
Just then, the sound of a song reached their ears and they all looked down the street a little ways. There, on a bench, sat Bilbo. Frodo's eyes lit up with unchecked joy. He released Lexi and ran to Bilbo, who happily embraced his nephew. Meridol walked up behind Lexi.  
  
"I guess you're right," she said softly. "He does fancy you."  
  
Lexi didn't reply. She wanted to say that she returned Frodo's affection, but the truth was she couldn't. True, she cared very deeply for him, but saying that she loved him seemed almost too difficult. She turned to look at Meridol.  
  
"I know," was all she could muster to say back. Meridol looked a bit surprised by this. Lexi nodded. "You were expecting me to say I love him."  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
"I know I do. . .I think I do. . .I cannot will myself to say it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hmm. . .this IS a predicament, isn't it? So, now the question is does Lexi love Frodo or not? And if not, then who? Perhaps no one. Perhaps someone. All in good time, I assure you. Now, if you would please review, I would be most grateful. Merci! 


	8. Chapter 8 First Confrontation

Chapter 8 - First Confrontation  
  
A/N: At the time of my writing this, FF.net was being a bit communistic (meaning it wouldn't load) so I'm sorry but I won't be able to reply to any reviews this time. Please forgive me! Oh, and once again I need forgiveness for the messed up timeline stuff. Cut me some slack, I've only read the books once!  
  
Warnings: AU, kissing scene (in case you don't like those I will warn you)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Let's leave it at that, shall we?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Lexi lay by herself in her and Meridol's room some time later. A council had been held the day before. They were to be leaving for a place called Mordor, to destroy Bilbo's magic ring. But that was the least of this Hobbit-lass' worries. She felt a deep guilt settling in her stomach, and growing. Frodo had been spending a lot more time with her and she had hoped that maybe her initial feeling would pass, but it didn't. Something was wrong. She was supposed to be in love with him. What was going on?  
  
There was another confusing thing. She did love Frodo. She knew that if any other lass tried to steal him away from her, she wouldn't be able to stand it. The only Hobbit she could picture Frodo being with was her. And how selfish that was of her. What if they weren't meant to be together? She couldn't forbid him to see other lasses just because she felt overprotective of him.  
  
The door clicked open. Lexi turned her head and saw the subject of her thoughts enter. She immediately averted her eyes, looking back at the ceiling. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked gently, taking her hand.  
  
"Yes," was her quiet reply.  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He stared down at her for a moment. "Lexi. . .something's the matter. You can tell me."  
  
Suddenly, Lexi sat up and gave him a serious look. "Kiss me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just do it. Please." Frodo nodded, then leaned forward and kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed him back. When they parted, she had another request. "Would you. . .tell me that you love me?"  
  
"But Lexi, you know - "  
  
"Please."  
  
Frodo sighed. "I love you." Lexi smiled and opened her mouth to return his sentiments. . .but stopped. He sat back and looked at her curiously. "Lexi?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Frodo," she said, standing quickly. "I'm sorry." And she was gone. Frodo sighed, watching the door click back into place.  
  
* * *  
  
Meridol and Merry were strolling along one of the dark, deserted streets of Rivendell. They were discussing going to Mordor, among other things. But at the moment, this was their topic of discussion. Meridol was not exactly thrilled with the thought of being catapulted into even more danger, but she didn't want to go home by herself. Merry, on the other hand, was actually a bit excited to be going on such a grand adventure.  
  
"It won't be that bad, Meridol," he was saying. "I mean. . .well. . ."  
  
"Are you frightened?" Meridol asked suddenly.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No. Well, yes. Are you afraid to go on this journey? I mean, it will be dangerous. What if you die? What if I die? What if anyone dies?"  
  
"It's a very real possibility, I won't deny that. But I prefer not to think about it. Cross that bridge when we come to it sort of thing. No one is in grave peril at the moment, so there's nothing to worry about."  
  
"And when we are in grave peril?"  
  
"Then you can worry." Meridol smiled half-heartedly. She knew he was right, but she couldn't help the almost overwhelming sense of foreboding that now settled in the back of her mind. The two walked in silence for awhile, until finally they came upon a small square. In the center was a beautiful fountain. Meridol went and sat at the edge of it. Merry stood beside her, gazing up at the sky.  
  
"This place is amazing," he said. "It's a shame that we'll have to be leaving it soon. Rivendell. . .it seems to have changed all of us. Lexi, especially. I never expected. . .well, you know. She and Frodo."  
  
Meridol shrugged. "I worry for her. This adventure, as you call it - "  
  
"And what do you call it?"  
  
"A waste of time."  
  
"You call the salvation of Middle Earth a waste of time?"  
  
"Yes. For us, anyway. Not for Frodo, or Gandalf, or Strider. But for you and me, for Sam, Lexi, Pippin. . .we don't belong on such a quest, Merry. We belong back at home. Some more than others."  
  
"But we are bound by our decision to go. And I, for one, want to go." He sat down next to her, thinking a moment. "Who do you suppose belongs back at home?"  
  
"Lexi. She knows it, I know it. . .even Frodo knows it. But she'll follow him to the ends of the earth, she will. I can't stop her from going."  
  
"Then maybe she doesn't belong at home." Meridol looked over at him. He gave her a cheeky sort of smile. She laughed softly, giving him a slight nudge. . .or what she thought was slight. He slipped off of the fountain and into the water. Meridol jumped up and watched him surface, sputtering in surprise. She began to laugh merrily.  
  
"It's not funny!" Merry said defensively, though he couldn't fight a grin.  
  
"Yes it is," Meridol laughed. "You should be more careful, Meriadoc, honestly. Falling into fountains."  
  
"I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't pushed me," Merry protested. He stood and shook out his hair, spraying water all over her.  
  
"Hey!" she cried, and pushed him again. He toppled over, but this time grabbed her wrist when she pushed him, pulling her into the fountain with him. She jumped up, soaked from head to toe. "Meriadoc Brandybuck! Look what you did!"  
  
"It's your own fault," Merry stated matter-of-factly. Giving him a look she sat down again and splashed him. He splashed her back. She splashed him back. This resulted in a giant water war between the two, as they ran around and around in the fountain, splashing and dunking each other mercilessly, but laughing the entire time. Finally, as Merry was chasing Meridol, he grabbed her arm, but she lost her footing and slipped, falling down on her back into the water. He fell down almost on top of her, then hastily pulled her up. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't mean. . .to. . ."  
  
He stopped. Meridol stared back at him, a bit confused at first. "Merry? What's wrong?"  
  
(A/N: Okay, here comes the kissing scene. I don't know how good I am at them, since this is my first time writing one. I hope it doesn't seem too bad!)  
  
Suddenly, Merry leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away immediately, staring at him in shock. He blushed slightly.  
  
"I've been meaning to do that," he said softly, "since the day I met you."  
  
"That was twenty-four years ago!"  
  
"I know." He paused. "Could I. . .kiss you again, Meridol?" Her face flushed at this, but she nodded. He smiled, then kissed her once more. This time, she didn't pull away. She returned the kiss gently.  
  
"Promise me something?" he said suddenly, breaking away. Then he kissed her again, more fiercely this time. Each kiss he gave was rather brief, but full of devotion towards her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I die. . ." Kiss. ". . .and you go back to the Shire. . ." Kiss. ". . .don't forget me?" Kiss.  
  
"Never, Merry." Kiss. "I would never forget you." Kiss. "But if we both live. . ." Kiss. ". . .we can go back home together. . ." Kiss. ". . .and live together. . ." Kiss. ". . .and raise a family?"  
  
Merry stopped again. He parted slightly from her, looking over her face. She returned the gaze curiously. "Do you not want that, Merry?"  
  
He was silent a moment, a small smile creeping over his face. He leaned back closer to her. "No, Meridol. It sounds. . .wonderful." And he kissed her again. But this kiss was different. He didn't pull away quickly, and it was deeper than before. She put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.  
  
Before she knew it, she felt her mouth open and his tongue creep inside. This was something she had never experienced before, but she didn't care. She was too swept away in the moment to worry about anything. After a moment, they broke away.  
  
"I should go," Meridol said. "I will see you in the morning." With that, she gave him a quick, good-night kiss on the cheek and walked off to her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: Woohoo! Finally, they've gotten together! Who saw that one coming? *everyone raises hands* Fine, sorry I wasn't subtle enough. Oh well. Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9 The Ring Goes South & through ...

Chapter 9 - The Ring Goes South  
  
anime princess: *takes a cookie* Thank you very much, I think it's helping. And, yes, people do love each other. Well. . .Hobbits love each other, however obvious it might have been. *sigh*  
  
A/N: I know, I skipped the Council of Elrond. Too much movieverse would have gone on there, I didn't want to infringe on any copyrights. So, I moved on. This chapter is going to be quite long, I must say. So, strap yourself in. It's going to be a bumpy ride. (Not really but y'know. . .)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Don't sue me. I don't have any money. Only author cookies and a silver platter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Fellowship, which was the group that Lord Elrond had selected to escort Frodo to Mordor and destroy the One Ring, had left Rivendell. They had traveled not very far, only to the Misty Mountains, where Gandalf told them that they would have to stay on their southerly path to the Gap of Rohan.  
  
The Fellowship was quite an extraordinary group of races: there was, of course, Gandalf the wizard, who was almost like a silently appointed leader; two of the race of Men were accompanying Frodo on his quest: Aragorn (or Strider as the Hobbits knew him) son of Arathorn, and Boromir of Gondor; Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood represented the race of Elves in the Fellowship; standing for the Dwarves was a stout and fiery Dwarf named Gimli, son of Gloin. Finally, there were the six Hobbits. Elrond had had a very strong opposition to allowing all six of them to make the journey. He had requested that Lexi and Meridol go home, of course, since they were female, and he had also wanted Pippin to return home.  
  
Gandalf had talked Elrond into allowing the three of them to remain with the Fellowship. He promised not to let anything happen to them. Now, they were resting on a small patch of rock and brush. Merry and Pippin were being given swordfighting lessons by Boromir while the other Hobbits and Aragorn watched and ate. Lexi was a bit impressed: they were better than she had thought they would be.  
  
"Well, if we meet anything dangerous along the way to Mordor, I know who I want protecting me," Meridol said, watching them closely.  
  
"Merry?" Lexi inquired with a grin. Meridol had told her what had happened the night before they left Rivendell. To her surprise, Meridol shook her head.  
  
"No," she said simply. "Boromir."  
  
Lexi laughed. "Why Boromir?"  
  
"If either of those two try to protect me, I'll be a goner for sure." Lexi laughed louder at this. Boromir glanced over at them curiously, causing his hand to slip and he cut Pippin's finger.  
  
"Sorry!" he apologized quickly, going to see if Pippin was all right. Pippin cursed under his breath, then kicked Boromir in the shin. The Man held his shin in slight pain, only to be tackled by Merry and Pippin as he did so. Meridol and Lexi were thrown into a fresh fit of laughter. Soon, Aragorn stood to put a stop to the wrestling match, but Merry and Pippin grabbed his ankles and flipped him onto his back. The two girls laughed even harder. Suddenly, Sam shushed them.  
  
"What is that?" he asked, pointing off to the south. What looked like a small gray cloud was moving steadily towards them. Boromir, Aragorn, and the two Hobbits were now standing again.  
  
"Nothing, it's just a wisp of cloud!" Gimli assured Sam loudly.  
  
Boromir narrowed his eyes as he studied it. "It's moving fast. . .against the wind."  
  
"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"Hide!" Aragorn commanded everyone. Lexi and Meridol jumped up and ran underneath a nearby bush. Merry and Pippin settled themselves next to them. Lexi looked around for Frodo and Sam. Sam was putting out their small fire while Frodo jumped under an alcove of rocks with Aragorn. Her eyes returned to the "cloud". As it got nearer, she could see that it was really a swarm of what looked like crows, all cawing loudly. They passed overhead, then turned and flew away back the way they had come.  
  
"Spies of Saruman," Gandalf told them when they had all reappeared out of their hiding spots. "The passage south is being watched." He turned to look at a giant mountain behind them. "We must take the pass of Caradhras."  
  
* * *  
  
And so they climbed the snowy mountain Gandalf called Caradhras. It was no easy task. The snow was cold on their feet and very slippery. More than once, Lexi slipped and had to grab onto Frodo's shoulder for support, almost pulling him down with her. All six of the Hobbits slipped at least once during the climb. Lexi pitied poor Sam, who had the task of leading Bill the pony, who they had bought from a man in Bree.  
  
Suddenly, Lexi stepped on a small patch of ice and slipped again. She grabbed Frodo's hand and he pulled her up. "Lexi, dear," he said softly, "the trick is to watch for the ice, not wait until you step on it."  
  
She gave him a look but smiled slightly. Just then, he took a step forward, stepping on the same ice patch she had just stepped on. He lost his footing and fell before Lexi could catch him. He rolled down the slope a few feet. Aragorn stopped him and helped him up. Lexi was trying hard to suppress a snicker. The others ahead of her stopped and turned to see what the hold-up was.  
  
Frodo was on his feet now. His hand went to his neck and began frantically searching for something. He looked up the hill and spotted it: the Ring was lying in the snow. It had fallen off when he fell. Boromir, who was closest to it, walked down and picked it up. He held it in his hand, staring at it intently.  
  
"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing," he said softly, lifting his left hand to touch the Ring. "Such a little thing. . ."  
  
"Boromir!" came Aragorn's voice. Boromir started, as if he was being pulled out of some trance. Aragorn gave him a stern look. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Boromir complied to this order, walking down to Frodo and holding it out for him to take. Frodo snatched it back. Boromir chuckled.  
  
"As you wish," he said softly. "I care not." And, ruffling Frodo's hair, he turned and walked back up the mountain to the others.  
  
* * *  
  
The mountain of Caradhras had not been a good idea. After the long trek up the mountain, the wizard Saruman had attacked them with an avalanche of snow. It had been freezing. . .deathly cold. Boromir told Gandalf that if they stayed on the mountain, it would be the death of the Hobbits. Gimli suggested going through the mines of Moria, where he had said earlier his cousin would be. Gandalf had lain the decision on Frodo who, after a moment's contemplation, had chosen that they would go through the mines.  
  
Now, they were all sitting outside a sort of glowing door in the side of a wall of rock. Gandalf said this was the door into Moria, but he could not figure out the password. Lexi was sure they would be here forever.  
  
She sat beside Frodo on a rock, waiting for Gandalf to figure out the right incantation to open the doors. She had seen the two have a private talk as they had approached the entrance into Moria. It had struck her curiosity.  
  
"Frodo," she said softly, "I was wondering. . .what was it that you talked to Gandalf about?"  
  
"When?" Frodo asked distractedly.  
  
"Just before we got here," said Lexi, a bit impatiently. "He asked you to help him and when I passed, I heard you talking. What did you talk about?"  
  
Frodo hesitated. "It was nothing, Lexi. I would tell you if it was important, wouldn't I?"  
  
"Perhaps, and perhaps not," Lexi replied. "You Bagginses are very good at keeping things a secret when you don't want them known. . .for the most part."  
  
"But I'm not keeping anything from you," Frodo insisted. And before she could say anything else, he stood and walked over to Gandalf. She sighed, standing also and going to sit down beside Meridol, who was watching Pippin and Merry engage in a rock throwing contest.  
  
"Are you and Frodo having a row?" Meridol asked her, noticing Lexi's disgruntled expression.  
  
"No," was her short reply.  
  
"You look as though he just bit your head off," Meridol told her. "Of course, I didn't hear any shouting so, perhaps you're telling the truth."  
  
"Of course I'm telling the truth," Lexi snapped. "Do I ever keep secrets from you?"  
  
"No," said Meridol absentmindedly. Then her face lit up with comprehension. "Oh! Is Frodo keeping a secret from you?"  
  
Lexi scowled. "I don't know. He says he's not, but I don't believe him."  
  
"So you DID have a row?"  
  
"No! We did not have a ROW! We just had. . .a quiet disagreement."  
  
"I see." And Meridol went back to watching Pippin and Merry. Lexi leaned back on her hands and watched as well, keen to be distracted by something. She did not want to think about Frodo and his secrets at the moment. Suddenly, as Pippin made to throw the next stone, Aragorn grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"Do not disturb the water," he said darkly, and cast a glance at Merry and the two girls as well. Pippin, made curious by this statement, was now watching the water warily to see what would happen. There were a few ripples along the surface, but otherwise nothing.  
  
"What's the Elvish word for 'friend'?" came Frodo's voice.  
  
"Mellon," replied Gandalf, and the doors of Moria opened with a loud creaking noise. Lexi stood, glanced at the water a final time, and went to walk into the mines beside Frodo. She wanted to prove to Meridol that they had not had a row, so she took his hand. He looked at her, mildly surprised, but said nothing. Lexi glanced at Meridol, who hadn't even noticed. She was too busy flirting with Merry. Lexi rolled her eyes, and finally turned to listen to what the others were saying.  
  
"This is no mine," Boromir murmured from nearby. "It's a tomb."  
  
Gandalf cast a bright light around the room they were standing in. Littering the floor around them were hundreds of skeletons, apparently from Dwarves. Lexi gasped at the sight as Gimli let out a pained cry, hurrying to the different skeletons in turn. The six Hobbits began to hastily back out of the dark mines. Nearby, Legolas pulled an arrow out of one of the Dwarf's. He studied it a moment, his brow furrowing.  
  
"Goblins!" he announced suddenly, throwing down the arrow and drawing one of his own.  
  
"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said calmly. "We should never have come here. Now, get out of here! Get out!"  
  
Pippin almost tripped over a skeleton as they backed out, grabbing Lexi's shoulder for support. She turned, releasing Frodo, to help Pip back to his feet. Just as she did so, Frodo was pulled off his feet. Everyone looked to where he had been standing. Out of the water, a long white tentacle had appeared and taken hold of his ankle. It was now quickly dragging him towards the murky water.  
  
The Hobbits ran and grabbed Frodo, pulling him back. They fought against the tentacle, crying to Aragorn for help. Finally, Sam stood and, drawing his sword, cut the slimy creature off. All was still for a moment, but suddenly five tentacles shot out, knocking the other Hobbits down and dragging Frodo into the air above the water. A large, ugly, octopus-type creature surfaced, opening its mouth to swallow the flailing Hobbit whole. Boromir and Aragorn ran forward, wildly slicing the large arms of the creature. Aragorn finally managed to cut the tentacle holding Frodo and the Hobbit fell into Boromir's arms. Legolas shot an arrow directly into the face of the creature as they all retreated back into the mines. They continued running until the octopus creature caused the entrance to cave in, blocking any means of their escape. Gandalf lit his staff for light.  
  
"We now have but one choice," he said. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." The Fellowship began to travel deeper into the mines, the Hobbits in the center of them all, going as quietly and carefully as they could. "Quietly now," said Gandalf. "It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."  
  
And so they went. They traveled through the mines almost silently, hoping that no one would spot or hear them who might give away their position to the enemy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are we lost?" Pippin whispered to Merry. They were resting in a dark sort of corridor. Before them were three doorways, one of which led to the exit of the mines. Gandalf, however, could not remember the way, so all were waiting patiently for him to figure it out.  
  
"No," Merry replied a bit impatiently.  
  
"I think we are." Pippin glanced over at Lexi seriously. She gave him a tiny, amused grin, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Shh!" Merry scolded. "Gandalf's thinking!"  
  
"Merry?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm hungry." At this, Lexi giggled, and opened her pack. She handed him an apple, for which he thanked her and began to eat happily. She glanced over at Frodo. He was sitting, talking quietly with Gandalf. She frowned slightly. Why couldn't he ever talk with her? She scooted over to sit beside Meridol.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Meridol asked, noticing her frown.  
  
"He's doing it again," she said.  
  
"Who? Frodo?" Meridol looked at him curiously. "He's just talking with Gandalf. What's the matter with that?"  
  
"Why can't he ever talk to me?" Lexi muttered. "Maybe I could help him."  
  
Meridol smirked. "Now, Lexi, don't get upset over THAT. Gandalf's like a grandfather to him, you know. Would you want Frodo getting angry with you for talking to me all the time?"  
  
"Well. . ."  
  
"I'm right and you know it. So stop your fussing." And before she could say anything else, Gandalf gave a sort of evoking cry and stood.  
  
"It's that way," he announced, nodding towards the door in front of him. Merry grinned, quickly packing away his pipe, saying, "He's remembered!"  
  
"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here," Gandalf told him. "When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose." And they set off down the staircase. Merry thought this over a moment, then looked up at Meridol.  
  
"I don't know how to reply to that," he said. She smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
They were soon in a great hall with tall pillars, carved with elaborate and foreign designs. It was a magnificent sight, and Gandalf had chosen to risk a little more light so that the Fellowship could see it. As they walked along, gazing at the pillars in wonder, they noticed a stream of light falling into a small hole in one wall. Underneath this hole were a set of wooden double doors. One was open slightly. Gimli let out a cry and ran to them.  
  
"Gimli!" Gandalf called after him, but he did not stop running. The rest of the Fellowship followed hurriedly. Gimli stopped at a raised up piece of white rock that the light was shining upon. He fell to his knees. Lexi was surprised to find that he was weeping. Gandalf approached the lit rock and read off: "'Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria'. He is dead then." With a soft clink, Gimli rested his forehead upon the tomb. "It is as I feared," Gandalf said softly, handing his hat and his staff to Pippin, who was standing near what looked like a well.  
  
Legolas whispered something to Aragorn as Gandalf stooped to pick up a book. He opened it and blew off some of the dust that had collected there. Then he read: "'They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming. . .'"  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash. All looked over to Pippin, who jumped away from the well as the skeleton resting on it leaned inward and fell. It hit the sides of the well with loud, echoing clangs, soon followed by the chain that was connected to it, and finally a bucket, which ended it with a resounding thud. Gandalf slammed the book shut, glaring at Pippin.  
  
"Fool of a Took!" he snapped, snatching back his hat and staff. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Pippin averted his eyes in shame. Everyone else didn't really seem angry with him, just relieved that nothing had happened. . .or so they thought. . .  
  
From somewhere deep in the cave, a drumming sound began. Lexi looked down. The blade of Frodo's sword was glowing blue. "Frodo!" she hissed. He pulled it out of the sheath halfway, staring at it.  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas spat as Boromir ran to the door. He quickly slammed it again, looking at the others.  
  
"They have a cave-troll," he announced with an edge of sarcasm. Hurriedly, he and Aragorn began to bar the door.  
  
Aragorn turned to the Hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" They all grouped together behind the wizard, following Aragorn's orders. It was not long before the door, even though it was barred, burst open. A giant swarm of Orcs and Goblins came rushing through the door, swinging harshly made weapons. Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn and Gimli were already fighting them off, but Gandalf waited to allow the Hobbits to attack. It was not until the advancing four had been pushed back considerably did Gandalf stand aside. Swords drawn, shouting vicious war cries, the Hobbits ran into the siege, joining the fierce battle.  
  
They had not been fighting long when a loud cry echoed through the room and a cave-troll, pulled by a single Orc on a chain, smashed through the door, hitting everything in sight with his giant club. Sam was right in his path, but jumped through his legs to avoid being struck. Meanwhile, Pippin, Merry, Meridol and Lexi were keeping Frodo out of harm's way. They had him behind a pillar, hoping that the cave-troll would not take notice.  
  
The cave-troll was busy swinging his club at anything: Orcs, Goblins, and Gimli, who jumped off of Balin's tomb finally and ran for safety. Legolas fired at the troll, who turned angrily on him. The troll swung the chain around its neck, almost hitting the Elf, but when the chain wrapped around a column, Legolas held it there with his foot and ran up the chain onto the troll's head. He nocked an arrow and fired straight down into the troll's head. Then, he jumped nimbly off and returned to fighting Orcs and Goblins.  
  
The cave-troll finally spotted the group of Hobbits protecting Frodo. He swung his club down at them, creating a large gap between two pillars. Behind one was Frodo and Lexi. Behind the other was Pippin, Merry and Meridol. But the troll only seemed interested in Frodo. Lexi and Frodo hurried around the pillar to throw off the cave-troll, finally resting when they thought it had gone. But it was suddenly beside them, roaring in anger. Surprised, Lexi screamed and ducked down. Frodo backed up against the wall and was taken by his feet and dragged off of the ledge they were now on and onto the floor, shouting to Aragorn for help.  
  
"Frodo!" Lexi cried, scrambling to the edge to make sure he was all right.  
  
Aragorn ran to Frodo's aid, stabbing the troll in the chest with a long spear. Unfortunately, the troll hit Aragorn, knocking him unconscious, and took the spear for his own use. Frodo tried to revive the Man, but to no prevail. He was soon up against a wall, the troll glaring angrily down at him. It happened in a split second. It almost seemed as though time were standing still. The cave-troll thrust the head of the spear into Frodo's chest. Frodo let out a loud gasp, his face screwed up in pain, then fell to the floor.  
  
"Frodo!" came Sam's cry from across the room. Everyone stopped and stared for a moment. When the fighting commenced once more, it was with an aim to avenge the Ringbearer. Lexi jumped down from the ledge, not noticing when Pippin and Merry leapt onto the troll's back. She didn't see as the Orcs and Goblins were defeated. She didn't see it when Merry was thrown off of the troll's back, and how Pippin assisted in defeating the troll by stabbing its neck so that Legolas could shoot it through the head. Only when the troll landed on the floor with a thud were Lexi's eyes torn away from Frodo's body, lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"Oh no," came Aragorn's whisper. He had woken again, and was now by Frodo's side, turning him over. Lexi almost fainted. A gasp came out of Frodo's mouth and he sat up, looking around, breathing heavily.  
  
"He's alive," Sam told the others in relief.  
  
"I'm all right," Frodo panted. "I'm not hurt."  
  
"You should be dead," Aragorn said. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."  
  
Gandalf smiled knowingly. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Frodo looked up at the wizard, then unbuttoned his shirt. A silvery shirt of almost-white chain mail greeted them. Gimli laughed.  
  
"Mithril!" he said in awe. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins!" Before any more celebrating of Frodo's survival could be done, Gandalf had them off and running again, to the bridge of Khazad-dûm. They ran along the great hall of pillars once more, only this time followed by an almost infestation of Orcs. They came out of every hole in the ground, from the tops of the pillars, everywhere. The Fellowship was greatly outnumbered and soon surrounded at every side by Orcs. It seemed hopeless, until another, louder roar echoed through the caverns. All was still. The roar came again, and the Orcs hurried back to their hiding spots immediately, screaming as they went. The Fellowship remained rooted to their spot, staring down the hall to where a patch of orange light was filtering in.  
  
"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf softly.  
  
Gandalf stood for a moment with his eyes closed, then said darkly, "A Balrog. A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you." He turned to them. "Run!!" And they did. They ran to the end of the hall, through a door and down a vast chamber of stone steps. There were no railings on either side and if one was to fall, you could not see where the chasm below ended. They came to a break in the steps. Legolas jumped over with ease. He turned to Gandalf, waving him over. Gandalf crossed. Boromir took Merry and Pippin in his arms, then jumped across as well. As he did so, some of the steps where Aragorn and the others still were crumbled away.  
  
"Sam," Aragorn said, taking Sam by the waist and tossing him over. He threw Lexi over next, and then turned to take Gimli. The Dwarf immediately held up his hand in protest.  
  
"Nobody tosses a Dwarf!" he said regally and took a running leap over the divide. He almost slipped, but Legolas took his beard (despite loud protests from Gimli) and pulled him up. Aragorn was about to step aside for Meridol to take her turn, but more of the steps crumbled away. She smiled at Aragorn sheepishly.  
  
"I would rather you throw me, Strider," she said. He nodded in agreement and tossed her. Her foot barely touched the other side. Merry and Legolas hurried forward, each grabbing one of her arms and pulling her up. She clung to Merry in fear as he walked her to the back of the group to sit for a moment.  
  
Behind Frodo and Aragorn, a rock fell down and created another gap in between where they had come from and where they were standing. The steps beneath them, now an island, began to sway dangerously. Aragorn held the back of Frodo's shirt, making him lean backwards to steady the rock. Then, on his command, both leaned forward and the rock fell against the stair that the rest of the Fellowship was standing on. With everyone now safely across, they ran down the remaining steps. The bridge was but feet away.  
  
"Over the bridge!" Gandalf commanded, falling behind. "Fly!"  
  
He turned and in front of him, a giant fiery creature emerged. It was made of rock and flame, with giant wings. It roared loudly at them, but Gandalf stared it down. He turned and saw the others waiting for him, so he had no choice but to go with them.  
  
All ran across the bridge and up the steps safely. They turned to find that Gandalf, who had been last, only ran halfway, then stopped to face the Balrog again.  
  
"You cannot pass!" he shouted to it.  
  
"Gandalf!" Frodo cried to the wizard.  
  
"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor!" Gandalf bellowed at the Balrog, ignoring Frodo's cry. "The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun! Go back to the Shadow!"  
  
The Balrog let out a terrible roar, pulling out a fiery sword. Gandalf created a white field around himself, breaking the blade of the fire sword as the Balrog swiped. Gandalf held up his staff and sword together.  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!" he shouted as loud as he could. He slammed his staff into the ground before him with a flash. The Balrog produced now a fiery whip, cracking it dangerously. It took a step forward, and to everyone's surprise, the half of the bridge that it was standing on crumbled. The Balrog fell into the abyss below and Gandalf turned triumphantly to join the others. Just as everyone thought their troubles were over, the Balrog cracked its whip again. The end of the whip flew up and took hold of Gandalf's ankle, pulling him to the edge of the bridge. The wizard held onto the end as much as he could.  
  
Frodo ran down to help the wizard immediately, but Boromir held him back.  
  
"Gandalf!!!" Frodo cried in anguish.  
  
Gandalf tried to pull himself up, but it soon proved too difficult a task. He gazed at the Fellowship forebodingly. "Fly, you fools!" And he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: HAHA!! How do you like that?! Yes, I know, Gandalf's plunge into the chasm is a very depressing scene, especially when Frodo starts shouting "No!!" over and over. I decided to leave that part out, because it always depresses me. *sigh* Okay, review please and thank you! Merci! 


	10. Chapter 10 Lothlorien

Chapter 10 - Lothlorien  
  
Melilot: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like Lexi and Meridol so much. And, by the way, that line was not meant to be interpreted like that. She meant that she didn't want to jump because she knew she wouldn't make it. It was a sorta. . .very bad joke. lol  
  
butterfly: Hmm. . .well, I didn't expect that I put enough description in to make someone feel like they were there, but hey, apparently I did! And Lexi's just got some things to sort out. You'll see in time. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
angelsflame265: lol, it's ok, you don't have to sign in. I'm glad I made the fanfic too, it's a joy to write. Thanks for your review!  
  
Warning: AU, mushy stuff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. My surname doesn't even start with a T.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gandalf was gone. There was nothing anyone could do about it. Aragorn had taken on the role of their leader since Gandalf's passing, but none of the Hobbits could shake off the sudden feeling of vulnerability. With Gandalf, it seemed like no one could touch them, no harm could possibly befall them. But now. . .they were so out in the open, they were constantly fearing that the enemy would come after them.  
  
But this Elven land of Lothlorien was different. It renewed some of that forgotten security. Knowing they were safe inside the borders of this place eased their fears a bit. The only thing that seemed to bother them at all was the Lady Galadriel. Beautiful though she was, she had a way of seeing into your very soul. . .and that makes one feel very self conscious.  
  
They had already been taken to the Lady and Lord Celeborn, who ruled Lothlorien, and had been set up with beds for the night. Although, none of them really knew how long they would ultimately be staying in this place, but the longer they stayed here, the more time they had before they had to leave. . .and for the Hobbits, that was an encouraging thought.  
  
As they sat spreading out their blankets and readying for bed, they heard the sound of Elven voices singing. Legolas walked over, listening intently to them.  
  
"It is a lament for Gandalf," he said.  
  
Merry looked up. "What do they say about him?"  
  
"I have not the heart to tell you," Legolas replied softly. "For me, the grief is still too near." Lexi averted her eyes from the Elf, glancing at Frodo instead. He was sitting by himself, staring into the darkness. He hadn't really spoken to anyone since Gandalf's passing. She slowly sat up and went to sit beside him.  
  
"Frodo?" she said quietly, placing a hand on his arm. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes." He didn't look at her.  
  
"Are you sure? There's nothing at all that I can do for you?" He was silent. "Frodo?"  
  
"There's nothing that anyone can do for me, Lex. It's just. . .it's the way things have to be. You understand?"  
  
Lexi was silent a moment, thinking this over. "I. . .suppose I do. But are you certain?"  
  
"No. I'm not. . ."  
  
"I'll leave you to your thoughts then. . .Good night, Frodo."  
  
"Lexi?" She turned. "Do you want to know what Gandalf and I talked about. . .just before we went into Moria?" Lexi didn't respond, but Frodo continued, "He told me that the Ring's power is growing. . .that the only one I can trust is myself. . ."  
  
"You know you can trust me, Frodo," Lexi said. "And Pippin and Meridol and Merry and of course Sam. You can trust all of us, and everyone in the Fellowship."  
  
"Perhaps not everyone," Frodo muttered. Then he shook his head slightly, as if clearing his thoughts, and smiled wearily at her. "Take some rest, Lexi."  
  
She didn't press him to say more, but still wondered what he had meant. Lexi nodded and stood, going to her bed and lying down. It was not long before she drifted into an uneasy slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
Lexi awoke to find Frodo walking silently away from the camp. She watched him without a sound, and it wasn't until she saw the Lady Galadriel in the distance. Frodo was following her. Lexi sat up slightly, almost going after him. She felt a hand around her wrist, holding her in place. When Frodo was out of sight, she turned. It was Pippin.  
  
"What are you doing?" she hissed.  
  
"Don't go after him," Pippin said. "I don't think we're meant to interfere."  
  
"Interfere with what, exactly?" Lexi demanded, pulling her wrist out of his hand. He sat up.  
  
"I think the Lady has her own ideas in mind for him, and it's not your place to get involved, Lex," he explained.  
  
Lexi sighed. "I worry about him. He seems so different now that Gandalf is gone. More. . .detached. . .sort of. . .I don't know how to explain it. It's like he's breaking down."  
  
"I know," Pippin replied. "He's not himself." There was silence a moment. "Do you love him?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard."  
  
Lexi hesitated. "Well. . .yes, I do love him."  
  
"Are you IN love with him?"  
  
This made her stop and think. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps she was not IN love with him. Maybe that was why she was acting the way she was. "I. . .don't know, Pip."  
  
Pippin smiled slightly. "Then who are you in love with?"  
  
Lexi shrugged. "I don't know. Perhaps no one."  
  
His smile faded. "Take some rest, Lex." And with that, he lay back down and turned over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Blah. That wasn't very good. Anyway, I'll try to make the next chapter much better. I think that Moria chapter drained my ability for the time being. Meh, it happens. Please review this god-awful chapter. Merci! 


	11. Chapter 11 The Breaking of the Fellowshi...

Chapter 11 - The Breaking of the Fellowship  
  
CassieOwls: Yay! You've returned! *happy dance* I write this chapter just because you're back!  
  
Melilot: Yes, it was quite short. And I put that JRD line in there on purpose, just for you, luv! ;)  
  
Butterfly: Glad to clear things up for you! *takes a cookie and dances to fanfare*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I own this story, which is LotR based. But don't give me credit for the literary genius of Tolkien.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
The Fellowship departed in boats along the Anduin, after the Lady Galadriel presented them each with gifts. Lexi and Meridol had been given beautiful Elven necklaces. The Lady said that the charms would bring them protection from harm. Lexi highly doubted this, but was grateful anyway. After all had been given gifts, they packed up three boats. Into one went Aragorn, Frodo and Sam. Into another was Boromir, Merry, Pippin and Lexi. The final boat held Legolas, Gimli and Meridol.  
  
Meridol was feeling a bit awkward riding with Legolas and Gimli, as she had never really spoken to either of them much. But it wasn't long before she was laughing and talking happily with both of them. Merry continually glanced over at her from his boat, his expression getting more disgruntled each time. Lexi snickered.  
  
"Merry, love, are you jealous of the Dwarf?" she teased.  
  
"No, I am not jealous of Gimli," Merry retorted, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
Pippin smirked. "Aye, he's jealous of Legolas." Lexi laughed. Merry shifted uneasily.  
  
"Perhaps I can throttle the bugger in his sleep," he muttered. Pippin and Lexi snorted with an attempt at suppressing their laughter. Boromir glanced down at them curiously, but before he could say anything, something caught his eye. He looked up quickly, patting Merry's shoulder.  
  
"Look," he said softly. The three hobbits peered upward. Towering before them were two stone statues, one on either side of the river, palms held outward in a sort of foreboding message. The statues had to be at least one million times the size of a hobbit, surely. It was an astounding sight to be held.  
  
"Who are they?" Lexi asked Boromir, still gazing at them in awe.  
  
"They are of Aragorn's kin," he told her. "He would know more about them than I, miss."  
  
* * *  
  
They stopped to make camp beside the Falls of Rauros. Aragorn said that they would cross the lake after the sun had set, as Orcs patrolled the opposite shore. From there, they were to travel through the Emyn Muil, which according to Gimli was "an impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks". To follow was the Dead Marshes, and just beyond that lay Mordor.  
  
The least of Lexi's worries were sharp rocks and dead marshes. She was worried about Frodo. He had taken to not eating and she knew that he could not be getting very much sleep either. He always looked exhausted and somewhat sickly. Sam was always trying to get him to eat, but as for Lexi, she had almost ceased to talk to him completely. There was something going on with him that she did not understand, and she felt it wasn't her place to question him.  
  
Her thoughts were soon interrupted by Merry dropping a pile of firewood beside the campfire and looking around. "Where's Frodo?" Beside her, Sam jumped up. Aragorn sent them off into the woods to look for him. Meridol and Merry went one way, and Pippin followed them, not knowing where else to go. Sam and Lexi went another way, while Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas went a third.  
  
"Sam, slow down!" Lexi called as the Gamgee hurried off into the forest, shouting his master's name. "Sam! We're supposed to stay together! Sam!" But he was gone now. Lexi sighed in frustration. "I better go back to camp before I get lost." She turned around and began walking.  
  
It wasn't long before she stopped and realized: she already was lost.  
  
* * *  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
"Frodo!"  
  
"Frodo, where are you?"  
  
Meridol let out a loud sigh and sat down on a nearby log. "Let's face it. There is no chance that we'll find him in these woods. He could be anywhere. For all we know, he's headed back to Lothlorien."  
  
"Why would he do that?" Pippin questioned. "It's a long walk back, and even if he did, it would be a lot easier for the enemy to find him there. . .wouldn't it?"  
  
"Perhaps," Merry said, seating himself beside Meridol. "But where would you feel safer, Pip? On the shore of a river with ten others? Or in the middle of a forest being protected by hundreds of Elves?"  
  
Pippin sat down next to his cousin. "Elves, most definitely the Elves."  
  
"And so, I would take it, does Frodo."  
  
"But leaving without saying good bye to any of us?" Pippin said, a hint of desperation in his voice. "Without telling anyone? Not even Lexi?"  
  
Meridol shook her head. "She would have only followed him. And then she would have told me about it, and I would have gone, so Merry would have gone, and then you would have gone and soon the entire Fellowship would have gone, and Frodo would've been back where he started from."  
  
Pippin was about to reply, when all of a sudden a load roar erupted from the distance. Someone was shouting something. The three hobbits quickly stood.  
  
"What did they say? What did they say, Merry?" Meridol asked.  
  
Merry's brow furrowed. "They said find the Halflings." He looked around them, spotting the log they had been sitting on. "In there! Quick!" They crawled inside the log, crouching down so as not to be seen through a large hole in the wood. After a few moments, the sound of large feet stampeding by was heard, and then the noises ceased. The three cautiously peeked out. There was Frodo, pressed up against a tree across from them. "Frodo!" Merry hissed. He opened his eyes and looked over to them.  
  
"Hide here, quick!" Pippin called quietly. "Come on!" Frodo stared sadly at them a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"What's he doing?" Meridol whispered to Merry.  
  
Merry was silent a moment, gaze locked intently on Frodo. "He's leaving."  
  
Pippin's expression changed from distress to anger. He jumped out of the log, going towards Frodo. Merry and Meridol followed, trying to pull him back into the hiding place.  
  
"He can't leave!" Pippin was saying. "He can't just leave us! He can't leave Lex!"  
  
Merry and Meridol stopped Pippin, looking up the hill in fear as a swarm of Uruk-hai appeared, running towards them. Merry looked back down at Frodo, who was staring at them, a silent plea in his eyes.  
  
"Go on, Frodo," Merry said. Then he turned back to face the approaching Uruks. "Hey! Hey, you! Over here!"  
  
Meridol and Pippin caught on as they joined in the shouting to the Uruks. They ran off in the opposite direction of where Frodo was, the Uruk-hai in hot pursuit of the three hobbits, allowing the Baggins to slip away unnoticed.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Lexi was still trying to find her way back to the camp. As she walked, she thought about where Frodo could have disappeared to. There was no where to go, unless he was trying to run away from Mordor. In her opinion, that was a foolish thing to do. She didn't know what sorts of things could be after Frodo now that the Black Riders were gone, but it couldn't be anything good.  
  
Her thoughts were disturbed again by the sound of someone rushing in her direction. She turned to see none other than Frodo himself running down the hill behind her. The sounds of roars and cries in the distance became distinct now. She had not heard them before. And Frodo had obviously not seen her. Yet.  
  
Then, as this thought passed through her mind, he did see her. He was only a few feet from her now and he stopped dead in his tracks. Neither of them said anything at first, simply gazed at each other. Lexi could tell that he was doing something that she and everyone else would protest to, but she did not know what it was.  
  
"Frodo?"  
  
"I'm leaving, Lex."  
  
The sentence hit her like a blow to the stomach. He didn't have to explain further, she knew what he meant. He was going to Mordor. . .by himself. Without the Fellowship. He was signing his own death certificate, she knew.  
  
"You. . .you can't, Frodo. You need the Fellowship. You cannot do this on your own."  
  
"I know. But I have to." And he walked on by her. She spun around, tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"No! I won't let you go, Frodo! You can't!"  
  
"Just let me go, Lexi," he called behind him, not stopping. "I have to do this alone." She ran after him, grabbing his hand. He turned quickly, pulling his hand away. "You have to go find Pippin, Lexi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go find Pippin, Lex. He needs you more than I do."  
  
"Frodo, I don't understand. Pippin - "  
  
"Is in love with you!" Frodo interrupted fiercely. Lexi stopped, staring at him incredulously. "I know he is, and you love him. So go and find him. You belong with him. And I have to do this on my own, Lexi. You cannot help me now. No one can. You said in Lothlorien that you understood, so please. . .understand it now. Go and be with Pippin. That is where you belong."  
  
He kissed her quickly then, and was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N: Frodo, you dog! All right, well, that was certainly an unexpected turn of events, eh? Please review this plot-twisting piece of material! Merci! 


	12. Chapter 12 On the Trail of the Urukhai

Chapter 12 - On the Trail of the Uruk-hai  
  
chris: lol, I love Pippin! It was supposed to be Pip from the beginning, but then my friend came up with the idea of Frodo and Lexi in order to sort of cause a bit of a problem for Lexi and stuff. . .quite confusing. It all got turned into everyone wanting her to end up with Frodo, but I had to keep my story how I originally made it. -_-;; blah  
  
A/N: This is now The Two Towers, just FYI. I'm sure y'all had that figured out by now anyway, but meh.  
  
Warnings: AU, violence, implied rape  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Tolkien owns the rights. But I now own the TTT DVD. *does extremely happy dance*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days had past since Lexi's encounter with Frodo in the forest. As soon as he was out of sight, she had done what he had told her and gone to find Pippin. Find him she did, along with Merry and Meridol. The three had been picked up by a band of Uruk-hai and taken. Lexi had not been seen. She had followed them unnoticed. And Boromir was dead.  
  
So for the past three days and night, she had been following the Uruks, making sure to keep out of sight, but always able to see them as she went. It surprised her at first that they had not smelled her, for their senses seemed quite keen. Then she realized that if they did smell a hobbit, they would not stop. After all, they did have three hobbits in their possession.  
  
At night Lexi was able to follow without having to hide behind things to stay hidden, so it was easier for her to keep up. She had yet to spot any of her friends, and she hoped they were alright.  
  
The sun was setting behind her now, and the group of Uruks soon came to the edge of a deep, dark forest. Lexi slipped into the trees to keep out of sight, and soon found that they had stopped for the night. She kept a good distance from them as she saw a bunch of the Uruk-hai venturing to the trees to get wood for a fire. Lexi hid a few yards from them, behind one of the trees, watching them. It was then that she spotted Meridol. She was lying beside another hobbit. 'Merry,' Lexi concluded. So where was Pippin? It was getting difficult to see them, as the Uruk-hai walked around.  
  
* * *  
  
"Merry?" Meridol whispered to the hobbit beside her. She looked him over fearfully. There was a terrible gash over his right eye. She looked up as Pippin crawled over to them. Merry looked wearily at his friend.  
  
"I think we might have made a mistake leaving the Shire, Pippin," he said hoarsely. Pippin and Meridol grinned slightly. Suddenly, a loud sort of creaking noise came from the trees behind them. Pippin peered at Merry warily.  
  
"What's making that noise?" he asked quietly.  
  
Merry sat up, staring at the forest. "It's the trees."  
  
"What?" Pippin and Meridol said in unison.  
  
He looked back down at them, triggered. "Do you remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall. . .and come alive."  
  
Meridol's eyes widened. "Alive?"  
  
"Trees that could whisper. . .talk to each other. . .even move." Around them, the Uruk-hai ceased their tree cutting, starting up a camp fire. Ugluk, who seemed to be the leader of the Uruks, was talking quietly with another of the group. Suddenly, he strode over to Pippin and hauled him up by his hair, causing the young hobbit to give a shout of pain.  
  
* * *  
  
A loud screech cut through the silence of the dark where Lexi sat. She started, looking to the Uruk-hai's camping ground. The building of the campfire was completed, and she hurried to get closer to the site. She gasped slightly at what she saw. Pippin had been dragged to his feet by his hair, a large Uruk-hai holding him. The other Uruks and Orcs were now crowding in around them, and Lexi's vision of them was impaired. She could only hear them now.  
  
* * *  
  
Ugluk stared angrily down at Pippin, who averted his eyes to the ground. Suddenly, the Uruk's loud voice came: "Give me the weapon." Pippin looked up at him, confused.  
  
"Weapon?"  
  
"The weapon that Saruman sent us to get from you! Give it to me!"  
  
It clicked in Pippin's mind: he wanted the Ring. "I. . .I don't have it." Tears sprung into the Took's eyes as he was backhanded harshly.  
  
"Do not lie to me!" Ugluk shouted angrily. "Now, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. You have ten seconds to produce the weapon, or. . ."  
  
"Please, don't kill me!" Pippin cried out as two Orcs drew closer, drawing short swords.  
  
Ugluk let out a harsh laugh that sounded more like a snarl. "Kill you? I think not. I was given strict instructions by Saruman that you be brought to him alive. However, if you fail to do as I say - "  
  
Pippin spun around as Meridol was pulled to her feet by the two Orcs. Another hurried over and held Merry down with his foot when he tried to scramble up to help Meridol. Pippin turned back to Ugluk.  
  
"What are you going to do to her?" he asked shakily.  
  
Ugluk grinned. "That depends on you." Pippin paled as the Uruk continued. "Now, you say you do not have the weapon. If you don't have it then who does? One of these two?" He nodded towards Merry and Meridol. Pippin shook his head. "Then who?"  
  
"I. . .I. . ." Pippin stammered. "I can't say. . .he's gone, he's. . ."  
  
"Where did he go?"  
  
"I can't. . .I don't. . .I don't know, I. . ." Pippin received another strike to the face. A coppery taste flooded his mouth. He coughed into the sleeve of his jacket, noticing speckles of blood when he lifted his head. Ugluk snatched him by the back of his head, drawing him closer.  
  
"Now I will ask you once more, Halfling. Where is the weapon and who has it?"  
  
Tears were now streaming down Pippin's cheeks. "I. . .I can't say! I can't! He's gone. . .I don't know where, but he's gone! Please, believe me!"  
  
Ugluk sneered at him. "That was a mistake." He shoved Pippin back to the ground and looked up at the Orcs who held Meridol. "You know what to do." They grinned and nodded, dragging a struggling Meridol into a group of Orcs, who quickly surrounded her.  
  
"Get away from me!" came her cry. "Get away! Leave me alone!" She shrieked loudly then, and was silent.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a few hours later. Lexi was sitting motionless, still in shock from what had happened. When the two Orcs had moved, she had regained her vision of what was going on. She lifted a hand to her face and found that it was shaking. She could not get rid of the sudden fear she had. What had happened to Meridol chilled her to the core, and she could not get rid of that feeling.  
  
She found that she dozed slightly after that, and woke to the sounds of Uruk-hai and Orc's screaming and also of battle. She risked a peek around the tree and saw that sometime while she slept, a band of Men on horseback had invaded the camp and was slaughtering all of the fell creatures. Lexi immediately thought of her friends and scanned the site anxiously for them. And she spotted them, running towards the forest. She made her way to where they were headed, and waited for them.  
  
Pippin and Merry came bursting through the trees, running past before she realized what had happened. They hadn't seen her. Meridol stumbled after them, looking behind for something and going the wrong way. Lexi carefully came up behind her and clasped a hand over her friend's mouth, pulling her behind a tree.  
  
"Meridol, Meridol, it's all right," Lexi hissed as her friend flailed to free herself. "It's me! It's Lexi!"  
  
She released her, and Meridol spun around, staring at her in shock. "Lexi? How did you find us?"  
  
"I've been following you since you were captured," Lexi told her. "Are you all right? I saw what happened." Meridol suddenly embraced her friend, sobbing. Lexi hugged her comfortingly.  
  
"Oh, Lex, I was so scared," she cried softly into Lexi's shoulder. "It was awful. I thought they were going to kill me. I've never felt so humiliated or terrified in my entire life."  
  
Before Lexi could say anything, there came a cry in the distance. "MERRY!" The two girls looked up.  
  
"Pippin. . ." Lexi breathed. They jumped up and ran to where the cry had come from. . .and froze. Standing before them were Pippin and Merry. . .in the hands of a giant, walking tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yay for quickly updated stories! Inspiration comes in many forms. In this case, my Two Towers DVD. Ok, well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 'Twas extra angsty. Don't forget to review! Merci! 


	13. Chapter 13 Reunions in Fangorn

Chapter 13 - Reunions in Fangorn  
  
Melilot - Yes, I know JRD does the voice of Treebeard. *girlish squee* Alright, enough of that. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it should have some Meridol/Merry stuff.  
  
Butterfly - Funny you should ask about Frodo. This chapter'll start with a little segment with Frodo and Sam, who followed Frodo just like in the movie. And you're welcome, though I'm not really sure what I did. Enjoy!  
  
Angelsflame265 - Here's another chapter to add to your collection! ;-) Hope you like it!  
  
PrincessEvenstar - Thanks for your review! Here's an update in exchange for it.  
  
CassieOwls - You like this as much as LotR? Wow. . .I feel very honored. Honestly, I do. And yes, I love TTT so much!  
  
Warnings: AU, mushy stuff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR or any of the characters. Well, I do own Meridol and Lexi, but no one otherwise.  
  
Frodo dropped to the ground as Sam opened his pack to look for food. Taking a quick drink, Frodo looked back the way they had come from, sighing. Sam looked up.  
  
"Mr. Frodo? Are you all right?"  
  
"Did I make the right choice, Sam? Should I have left?"  
  
Sam was silent a moment. "I reckon so, Mr. Frodo. Mordor isn't the kind of place that you would want them to go to. To be quite frank, it isn't the kind of place that either of us should go to either, but you're the only one who can do it, and I wasn't about to let you go alone."  
  
"But. . .did I make the right choice?"  
  
"About what, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
Frodo didn't respond. He knew about what, but he didn't think Sam would understand. Frodo looked back towards Amon Hen. Sam moved over beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"About Miss Lexi?" Frodo looked at him, surprised. Sam chuckled. "Y'think I didn't notice, Mr. Frodo? I saw how you looked at her. You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
Frodo nodded. "I suppose I did. But so did Pip, and I know that she loves him back." He sighed. "There's nothing I can do about it, Sam."  
  
Sam smiled slightly. "It was mighty noble of you to give her up, Frodo. I think that you did do the right thing."  
  
Frodo smiled as well. "Thank you, Sam."  
  
* * *  
  
"Merry!" Meridol rushed out of the trees, catching the two male hobbits by surprise and knocking Merry over in a tight embrace. Lexi followed, not as enthusiastically. The two girls had been pursuing Merry and Pippin since the giant, walking, talking tree, had picked them up.  
  
"Lexi? Meridol?" Pippin said, a confused yet surprised look on his face. "How did you-?"  
  
"Meridol, we thought we lost you when we escaped from the Orcs," Merry huffed, standing up with Meridol still wrapped around him.  
  
"No, I saw her run into the woods and I pulled her off to the side," Lexi explained. "It's a good thing I did, too, or that tree might have gotten her as well! Speaking of which. . .what was that thing?"  
  
"Don't worry, Lex, it was just Treebeard," Pippin told her. She gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"He's an Ent," Merry clarified. "A shepherd of the forest. Like the trees in the Old Forest."  
  
"So basically, he's a walking, talking tree?" Lexi asked.  
  
"No, no, no," Merry said. "He's not a tree. He's an Ent, as I've told you."  
  
Lexi nodded, though not fully understanding this, and turned to Pippin. She was about to say something, when she stopped and looked at him for a moment. "You look taller. Are you standing on something?"  
  
"No," was his reply. "Are you?"  
  
"If I were standing on something, Pip, wouldn't I be the one who was taller?"  
  
"Yes." There was a pause. "So perhaps you're standing in a hole."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Meridol suddenly lifted her head. "Merry, you seem taller as well. Lexi and I can't both be standing in a hole, can we?"  
  
"It could be a large hole," Pippin pointed out.  
  
"But look," Meridol said, pointing to the ground. "Do you see a hole?"  
  
"No," both Merry and Pippin said in unison.  
  
"Then we can't be standing in anything, hole or otherwise. I think you two have simply grown taller."  
  
Pip turned to Merry. "Haven't we always been taller than them?"  
  
"Not by much, Pip."  
  
Pippin's expression turned to a disgruntled one as he sat himself down to figure out this puzzle.  
  
* * *  
  
It was much later in the day, and Meridol and Merry had left Lexi and Pippin alone for a while. Merry had told her that he wanted to talk about something. Lexi knew what that something was, but she didn't say anything as they left.  
  
Fangorn Forest, as this place was called, was much different from the Old Forest or any of the woods the hobbits had seen before. It was denser, darker even in daylight, and the air was more still and quiet. The trees were always creaking, as if talking to one another, and it made both of the hobbits uneasy. But they pushed this fear aside for the time being as they settled beneath one large oak tree. An awkward silence passed between them as they sat. Finally, Merry turned to her.  
  
"I'm very sorry," he said. She looked to him in surprise.  
  
"For what, Merry?"  
  
"I didn't. . .I couldn't protect you from those Orcs. I wanted to, I didn't want that to happen to you."  
  
Meridol averted her eyes from him. "Yes, I know. . .but it did happen Merry and there's nothing we can do about it. There's nothing we can do about anything. I told you this whole quest was a waste of time. We belong at home, and what happened to me only proves that further."  
  
"We can't give up now," said Merry. "I know you're afraid, Meridol, so am I, but-"  
  
She jumped up. "Don't tell me you're afraid, Merry! You don't know what fear is until you're surrounded by Orcs and there's nothing you can do but sit there and. . .and. . ." Meridol fell back to the ground, shoulders shaking as she cried. Merry put his arms around her comfortingly.  
  
"I know. . .I know. . .I'm sorry," he consoled quietly. "But Meridol, this is why we have to stay and fight. We have to do what we can to help Frodo. After what those Orcs did to you when you're just an innocent bystander. . .can you imagine what they would do to the bearer of the Ring of Power?"  
  
"I was so scared," Meridol sobbed into his shoulder. "I thought they were going to kill me. But then. . .they. . ."  
  
"It's alright, Meridol," he said. "You don't have to talk about it. You'll be fine from now on, I promise. I'll protect you."  
  
She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing him soundly on the mouth. He seemed a bit taken aback at first, but soon kissed her back, wrapping his arms tightly and protectively around her waist. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Merry. . .we'll be alright, won't we?" she asked. "We'll go back to the Shire someday, and Frodo will destroy the Ring, and everything will go back to the way it was before all of this happened. Right?"  
  
"I hope so," he replied. "I hope so."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm baaaack! Lol, ok, that wasn't a very productive chapter, but hey, it wasn't bad. Please review, per favor! 


	14. Chapter 14 Things Revealed

Chapter 14 - Things Revealed  
  
Angelsflame265 - I'm glad I made your day! Hopefully this chapter will make your day again, and the next and the next. ;-)  
  
Melilot - You're quite welcome. I knew you'd spaz on me if I didn't tell you. And yes, that is very ironic. At least Merry didn't rape Meridol. . .though, you can't rape the willing, so. . .lol  
  
She-elf12345 - Hey, thanks! I'll keep writing as long as everyone keeps reading!  
  
PrincessEvenstar - hey! Yeah, Frodo does miss her. He kind of regrets leaving, too. But, hey, it's for the good of Middle Earth, right? And yes, poor Meridol. No one should ever have to go through that. :-(  
  
Warnings: AU, mushy stuff  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I wish I didn't have to keep reiterating it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pippin glanced briefly over at Lexi, who was sitting beneath a tree, her arms wrapped around her legs. She was staring at the ground, obviously deep in thought, as she did not seem to take notice when he walked over and sat beside her. He sat for a moment, hoping she would say something, but when she didn't, he finally sighed and turned to look at her.  
  
"Lexi?"  
  
She jumped slightly, and turned to face him. "Yes, Pip?"  
  
"Why didn't you go with Frodo? Did you never find him?"  
  
Lexi hesitated. She didn't know whether to tell Pippin what Frodo had told her or not. "I. . .no, I saw him, but he. . .I just. . ." She faltered, looking away.  
  
"Lexi?" Her eyes went back to him. "You can tell me. I'll tell you now that I did see him, all three of us did, and he was leaving. I tried to make him stay, but then the Uruk-hai appeared and we had to do something to help him. So we distracted them and. . .I got so mad because Frodo was leaving you without even saying good-bye to you. After all, shouldn't he? If he truly loves you, shouldn't he have said good-bye or asked you to go with him?"  
  
Lexi shook her head. "It's better that he didn't. I think he was trying to protect me. . .all of us. It's far too dangerous for us to go into Mordor, Pippin, you know that. He was doing what he felt was best for all of us."  
  
Pippin stood, pacing slightly. "So. . .did you speak with him?"  
  
Lexi nodded. "I tried to make him stay, just like you did."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said. . .lots of things. That he had to do it alone, that I had to go and find you because it was where I belonged. . .Pippin, he said. . ." She stopped again. He looked down at her curiously, before kneeling in front of her. She seemed almost frightened of him, the way she gazed at him. He tilted his head to the side slightly.  
  
"Lex? What is it? What did Frodo tell you?"  
  
She sighed, looking down at her hands. "He told me. . .that. . .he told me that you loved me." Her eyes met his. He stared a moment, before standing quickly and turning to walk away. Lexi jumped to her feet. "Is it true? Was Frodo right, Pip? Because if it is, then tell me, and I won't feel like I do, because I'll know that Frodo wasn't damning himself by forcing me to let him leave! Please, just tell me."  
  
He had stopped when she had started to talk and now just stood, rooted to the spot. He didn't want to look at her or speak to her. How humiliating! But how dare Frodo! Anger welled up inside Pippin and he turned to yell something fierce at her, but immediately stopped when he saw the look on her face. She looked scared and desperate, almost as if her life depended on his answer. Pippin's anger faded to sorrow and he walked quickly to her, pulling her into an embrace.  
  
Lexi was caught off-guard by this, but returned the hug, a wave of emotions suddenly pouring out of her. For the longest time, before either of them could remember, they had been best friends. Lexi had always been there when Pippin had needed someone to talk to, and vice versa. But since their quest had begun that day in the Shire, Lexi felt like they had grown apart. She had so badly wanted their old bond to return, and now it finally was. She was so overwhelmed by all of it that she began to cry. Pippin pulled away, looking down at her.  
  
"Lexi? What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing," she said, holding back any further sobs. "I just. . .I missed you, Pippin. We grew apart, you and I. I suppose it is best that I followed you. . .I wouldn't want to lose you. But you have to understand, I do not want to lose Frodo either. That is why you must tell me if what he said was true."  
  
Pippin sighed, hesitating, then slowly nodded. Lexi, though surprised, kept her composure. She rested her head on his chest, releasing a slow breath. Then, Pippin placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head until her eyes met his.  
  
"Why did you follow me?"  
  
"Pippin, that is a silly question!"  
  
"It is not, now answer it."  
  
"I think you know the answer."  
  
"I answered yours!"  
  
"Yes, but I did not know the answer to mine!"  
  
"So is the case with mine!"  
  
Lexi set her jaw, giving him a cross look. "Peregrin Took, you are the silliest hobbit I've met in all my life."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Would you please just give me an answer, in spite of whether I know it or not?"  
  
"All right then. I followed you because of what Frodo told me. He said that I belonged with you and that I had to find you, so I did. Are you happy now?"  
  
Pip frowned. "Then. . .it was not because you loved me also?"  
  
This took Lexi completely by surprise. Her jaw nearly dropped. "Pippin! How could you ever think such a thing? You have been the best friend I've ever had in all my life. How could I not love you?"  
  
"Not like that, Lex, not like you would love your brother."  
  
"I don't have a brother."  
  
"You know what I mean!"  
  
She grinned. "I know, I'm sorry." She was silent a moment. "Pippin. . .love is a very. . .strong word. It is the kind of word that one would not use unless one really meant it. I do not know if I do or not. Things have gotten. . .quite mixed up, you see."  
  
"Do you love Frodo?"  
  
"Yes, of course, but - "  
  
"Is that the kind of love that you have to really mean or the kind that you would use in the sense of a brother?"  
  
She paused, really thinking about what he said. "Pippin. . .what sort of love do you mean when you say that you love me? Do you love me as if I were your sister?"  
  
He did not answer, looking down at her intently. She returned the gaze, awaiting his reply, when suddenly he lowered his head and caught her mouth with his. Startled by this, Lexi almost pulled away, but he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and held her there. She gave in, returning the kiss and unexpectedly, she became dizzy when the kiss deepened.  
  
"I love you," Pippin said as they parted, and Lexi knew what he meant.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Uh oh. Dilemma, eh? For Lexi I mean. Who now does she choose? Frodo or Pippin? dun Dun DUN! Please review! 


	15. Chapter 15 Entmoot

Chapter 15 - Entmoot  
  
Lotrfan4ever - Hey, I checked out your story! Keep going with it, I'm sure it will be really cool!  
  
Butterfly - No, I don't think I'm ever going to give up on this story, I have too much of an attachment to it. However, I don't have a lot of free time to work on it, so you'll have to bear with me and my slow updates. Sorry! Yeah, Lex really does have quite the decision to make. Only time will tell I suppose!  
  
Melilot - lol, I'm glad you find Pip so adorable. He is quite the cutie, I must say. But then, you already knew that. ;-)  
  
Angelsflame265 - Yes, and Billy is mine! So who, then, does that leave Lexi with? Hmm. . . .  
  
Warnings: AU, a bit of angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. I wish I did, because then Lexi and Meridol would really be in the story. Ech, Tolkien's probably turning over in his grave right now. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It had not been long after Meridol and Merry's return that the large, talking tree (known to Merry and Pippin as Treebeard) arrived. He was a bit surprised by the sudden appearance of two more hobbits, but after a bit of explanation, the four hobbits were sitting up in his branches. Treebeard didn't say where he was taking them, but that he would keep them safe, as he had told Gandalf he would.  
  
"Gandalf?" Meridol and Lexi had said in unison. Meridol continued from here on her own, "I thought he was dead. He fell, in Moria."  
  
"I don't quite understand it myself," Merry had replied. "But we saw him, clear as day, and he was alive."  
  
"It's not that surprising, really," said Lexi after some contemplation. "He is a wizard, after all. They're a very mysterious bunch."  
  
And the topic had been left at that. They sat in silence for the remainder of the journey, and soon the trees opened into a large, circular grove. In the center, a jagged rock jutted up from the ground, pointing to the sky. Treebeard stopped just inside of the grove.  
  
"The Ents have not troubled about the wars of men and wizards for a very long time," he said in his slow, breathy drawl. "But now, something is about to happen that has not happened for an age: Entmoot."  
  
"What's that?" Merry asked.  
  
"'Tis a gathering," Treebeard replied.  
  
Merry lifted his head thoughtfully. "A gathering of what?" A loud creaking sound erupted from behind them. They turned and saw a most amazing sight. A parade, almost, of Ents of all different sizes and shapes came forth from the trees. Treebeard peered around at them.  
  
"Beech, Oak, Chestnut, Ash," he counted off. "Good, good, good. Many have come. Now we must decide if the Ents will go to war."  
  
At this, Merry grinned happily. Treebeard set the four hobbits on the ground, out of the way, to wait for the Ents to reach a decision. The Ents gathered in a circle around the rock in the center, swaying back and forth slightly as they began to drawl in their odd Treeish talk.  
  
* * *  
  
Night had fallen on the forest. The Ents had not yet reached a decision on whether or not they would partake in the war. All they had decided was that hobbits were not Orcs.  
  
"Merry, you heard what Treebeard said," Lexi said, trying to get the anxious Brandybuck to sit down. "It takes a long time for them to say things in Entish. You just have to be patient."  
  
"We don't have time to be patient," Merry retorted. "By the time they come a decision about anything, the war will be well over!"  
  
As if on cue, Treebeard turned to face the hobbits. They instantly perked up, awaiting what he had to say.  
  
"The Ents cannot hold back this storm," he announced. "We must weather such things as we have always done."  
  
Merry's face became contorted in anger and disbelief. "How can that be your decision?!"  
  
"This is not our war," Treebeard said.  
  
"But you're part of this world!" Merry exploded, looking in desperation to the other Ents. "Aren't you? You must help! Please! You must do * something*."  
  
Treebeard looked down at the young hobbit sternly. "You are young and brave, Master Merry. But your part in this tale is over. Go back to your home." And turned away.  
  
Merry walked over to where he had hung his jacket and despondently put it back on his shoulders. Lexi and Meridol sat a few feet away, watching him sympathetically. They knew how disappointed he was.  
  
Pippin appeared, looking Merry over for a moment before going to him. "Maybe Treebeard's right. We don't belong here, Merry."  
  
Merry, with his back to Pippin, began to glare, as if he was going to turn and snap at Pip at any moment. Meridol cut in quickly. "It's too big for us."  
  
"What can we do in the end?" Lexi asked him.  
  
Pippin smiled at them. "We've got the Shire." He turned back to Merry. "Maybe. . .we should go home."  
  
Merry's glare had faded into a blank, miserable stare. "The fires of Isengard will spread, and the woods of Tuckborough and Buckland will burn. And. . .all that was once green and good in this world will be gone." He turned now, placing a hand on Pippin's shoulder. "There won't be a Shire, Pippin." He went to leave, but Meridol jumped up.  
  
"There will be a Shire, Merry!" she shouted after him. "You just can't see that. Why do you have so little faith in Frodo? Why don't you believe that he will destroy the Ring and that everything will turn out for the better? Strider and Gandalf and Gimli and Legolas, they can defeat Saruman! Just trust them. Why can't you trust them?"  
  
Merry paused, then slowly turned back to her. "Because, Meridol. Frodo is just one hobbit against all of the armies of Mordor. We've already twice almost lost him, and that was when he had all of us with him. Now that he is on his own, how can he survive? We have to do something to help him, to give him a fighting chance. But without the Ents, there is nothing we can do. It's hopeless."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N: Ack. So movieverse. Please forgive me, but my creative cells are on a bit of a downside of late. Review please so that maybe I'll be inspired by something and write a much better chapter next time. Thanks! 


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hey, everyone. I know, my chapters have been coming slowly lately, and I decided I might want to just warn you that a new one probably won't be up for at least a week. See, on Wednesday the next movie comes out, which will probably give me a lot of inspiration, since my Two Towers section of the story is almost finished anyway. Also, Friday the 19th is my birthday, so I won't have much time to write. I'll try my hardest to have a chapter up before Christmas, but if I don't, it won't be long after. Hopefully. Well, I do hope you forgive me for the delays. Happy Holidays!  
  
~*~ Sven ~*~ 


	17. Chapter 16 Master Peregrin's Plan

Chapter 16 - Master Peregrin's Plan  
  
Melilot - Well, apparently you find the updates without my telling you, so I'm sure you'll be fine without my heads up from now on. ;-) Also, the Ent Draft scene happens before the Entmoot scene, so I've kind of. . .skipped over it. Sorry.  
  
Lotrfan4ever - Nope, didn't use any lines from the Extended version. That scene didn't have any extensions anyhow, so that would have been very difficult to accomplish lol. I'll check back on your story soon.  
  
PrincessEvenstar - Happy belated Thanksgiving to you too! Hope you had a good one! I'll have more on Frodo soon, maybe after this chapter. I'm trying to think of things I could do with him. . .  
  
Legolas-lvr - I'm glad you like the story so much. Keep reading!  
  
Arwen undomiel3 - Hey. Thanks a lot, I really appreciate all the feedback. I think Lex made the right choice too (and I'd do the same as well ;-) ). I decided to update so you wouldn't be searching anxiously for too long without any results!  
  
LilWhiteCatOnTheSea - Hey, thanks for your review! Hope you'll continue to read, despite my rather long lack of update-age.  
  
Now for a shameful plug (don't hurt me!): Check out my good friend Carie Valentine and our collaborated screen play "Sno-Kone Shenanigans"! Please review it, I'm sure you'll like it! 'Tis quite funny, or so I've been told.  
  
Warnings: AU  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. Although I wish I coulda been in it. The actors looked like they were having a blast at the RotK World Premiere!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Frodo trudged along the narrow banks of the marshes, trailing behind Sam and the gangly creature Gollum, who now served as their guide to Mordor. All around them, small flames flickered in the breeze, creating a sort of trail through the marshes, but according to Gollum, it was false. "Don't follow the lights," he had warned. But Frodo found it more easily said than done.  
  
He glanced over to one of the flames briefly, and became transfixed. He couldn't look away, even though he knew in the back of his mind that he had to. His steps became aimed in the direction of this flame, and after he had passed by that one, on to the next. Finally, he arrived at the edge of a bank, peering down into the water. A pale, gruesome face of a long-since dead warrior lay before him. Frodo gazed down at it for long moments, as if waiting for something. Suddenly, the eyelids of the face opened, revealing white eyes beneath that bore into Frodo like a knife. His body went limp, and he fell forward. . . . .  
  
* * *  
  
With a loud gasp, Lexi started awake. Steadying herself quickly on Treebeard's branches, she looked around. She was back in Fangorn, seated beside Pippin, on their way to go back to the Shire. Pippin's arm was around her shoulders, and he was looking at her with mild concern.  
  
"Lex?"  
  
She smiled at him reassuringly. "It's alright. Just a dream."  
  
"I will leave you at the western borders of the forest," Treebeard told them. "You can make your way north to your homeland from there."  
  
Pip looked down to where Merry and Meridol sat. "Merry looks miserable, Lexi. I know the last thing he wants to do right now is go home."  
  
"There's nothing we can do, Pip," Lexi said. "How are you going to convince Treebeard to change his mind? Because we definitely can't travel on our own outside of Fangorn. It's far too dangerous."  
  
Pippin didn't reply, simply sat thinking for a long moment. Suddenly, he started. "Wait! Stop! Stop!" he cried down to Treebeard. The Ent did. "Turn around! Turn around, take us South!"  
  
"South?" Treebeard repeated, puzzled. "But that. . .would lead you past Isengard."  
  
"Yes, exactly," said Pippin. "If we go South, we can slip past Saruman, unnoticed! The closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm! It's the last thing he'll expect."  
  
Treebeard considered this a moment. "That doesn't make sense to me. But then. . .you are very small. Perhaps you're right. South it is, then! Hold on, little Shirelings!" Treebeard turned and began to trek back in the direction they had just come from. "I always like going South. Somehow, it feels like going downhill. . ."  
  
Merry turned, looking up at Pip incredulously. "Are you mad? We'll be caught!"  
  
"No we won't," Pip insisted, grinning slightly. "Not this time."  
  
Meridol grinned. "Pip's gotten smarter, Merry," she said, rather impressed.  
  
Merry rolled his eyes. "Either that, or he's gone completely out of his mind. It would have been easier for four hobbits to walk past Isengard without a notice, but a giant walking tree? I don't think Saruman is going to wave that aside, do you?"  
  
Meridol shrugged. "I suppose anything can happen. Just have some faith in him. It's not every day he comes up with a plan like this one. . .or any plan at all."  
  
* * *  
  
". . .and a little family of field mice that climb up sometimes and they tickle me awfully," Treebeard drawled to the hobbits as they approached the edge of the forest. "They're always trying to get somewhere where they - " He stopped short.  
  
Lying before them, bleak and dismal, was Isengard. But that wasn't what made Treebeard stop. An entire patch of the forest was gone, brutally cut down by Saruman's Orcs. Treebeard peered around at the sight before him, almost as if he could hardly believe it were real.  
  
"Oh. . ." he said in disbelief, "many of these trees were my friends. Creatures I had known from nut and acorn. . ."  
  
"I'm sorry, Treebeard," Meridol said, looking around desolately.  
  
"They had voices of their own," Treebeard continued. Suddenly, he looked up at the tower of Orthanc. "Saruman. A wizard should know better!" He shook with rage, and then raised his head and released a loud, powerful call that could be heard throughout the entire forest. "There is no curse in Entish, Elvish or the tongues of Men for this treachery. My business is with Isengard tonight. With rock and stone."  
  
The forest behind them stirred. Turning around, the hobbits found themselves watching as Ent after Ent came marching out from between the trees, heading toward Isengard in a most angry fashion. Merry grinned. "Yes!"  
  
"Come my friends," Treebeard said to them as they passed. "The Ents are going to war." He joined them, marching down the hillside towards Saruman's establishment. "It is likely that we go to our doom. The last march of the Ents."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I know I said I'd update by Christmas, but it just wasn't there for me! However, I finally sat myself down and forced a chapter out. I hope it's to everyone's liking! Please review and let me know! Merci! 


	18. Chapter 17 The Palantir

Chapter 17 – The Palantír  
  
Arwen_undomiel3: Hey! I'm glad you liked the chapter. I love Pip all cute and innocent too, but now that things are crossing over into RotK, who knows how long that will last. :-(  
  
Lotrfan4ever: I'll try to go and read your new stories, but if I don't, please don't take it personally, I've got a lot going on right now.  
  
Melilot: HEY THERE BUDDY!! Y'know what I think? I think you should go review "Sno-Kones" because it would make Carie very happy and you know you don't want to upset her! (She didn't write this, I swear. . .) lol  
  
Rachel: I'm glad you found the fic you were looking for! Hopefully it hasn't let you down.  
  
Butterfly: Yay! Hello again! Lol, I'm glad you liked Lexi's dream. What I realized though is that the part where Treebeard is walking them out of the forest is LONG after Frodo and Sam and Gollum go through the marshes. Whoops. . . :-P  
  
A/N: The time has come, my friends, to move on to RotK. I'm very excited to do so, as the last one is my absolute favorite. This might be a fairly long chapter. . .maybe, if I get carried away. Oh, and on fictionpress.com, I have a screenplay up called "Black Tuesday" under the same penname, if anyone wants to check it out.  
  
Warnings: AU, angst, mushy stuff  
  
Disclaimer: LotR is not mine. Oh, but how I wish it was. Then Peter would have thanked ME at the Oscars! And I would have been there and gone up on stage and given him a big hug and gotten to meet the hobbits, and I'd thrown myself onto Billy and. . .*ahem* Sorry, babbling. . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look! There, through the trees!" Merry stood up on the wall, his pipe in hand. His face lit up. "It's Gandalf! And Aragorn, and Legolas and Gimli!"  
  
The four hobbits were sitting on the now crumbling walls of Isengard, awaiting the arrival of their friends. Treebeard and the Ents had successfully destroyed Saruman's fortress. Treebeard had taken over Isengard and was waiting for the hobbits to bring Gandalf and the others to him.  
  
Luckily for the starving hobbits, they had found Saruman's storeroom, full to the brim with food and ale and, best of all, pipeweed. Longbottom Leaf, as well. One of the finest pipeweeds in all the Shire. There was no surprise that Merry and Pippin had been very excited over this.  
  
And now, here they sat, eating, drinking and smoking, as it were, while waiting for their friends to arrive. It hadn't taken all that long, really. But they certainly hadn't been expecting them right then.  
  
Pippin laughed and raised his mug to them as they approached. Merry, a bit drunk, spread his arms out wide in welcome.  
  
"Welcome, my lords," he proclaimed grandly, pointing vaguely behind him, "to Isengard!"  
  
"A merry hunt you've led us on!" Gimli cried up to them. "And now we find you here, feasting. . .and smoking!"  
  
Pippin leaned forward. "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a fell well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Lexi and Meridol giggled as he slurred the last few words.  
  
"Salted pork?" Gimli repeated, looking at the piece of meat in Pip's hand eagerly.  
  
Merry blew a giant smoke ring. "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard."  
  
* * *  
  
A loud cry caused Lexi and Meridol to start awake. Across the room from them was Pippin, with something in his hands. Merry was sitting up, staring at him in shock and fear. Pippin was the one who had screamed, and it took Lexi a minute to register that the thing in his hands was the ball he had found in the water earlier that day. Gandalf had hastily taken it away then, but clearly Pippin had wanted it back.  
  
Just then, Gandalf jumped up out of his bed and Aragorn and Legolas burst in. The ball was knocked from Pippin's hands and Gandalf threw his cloak over it as it rolled across the floor. Pippin lay motionless on a pile of blankets. Gandalf went to him, closing his eyes and muttering some words. With a loud gasp, Pippin looked around, and when he spotted the wizard hovering over him, he began to weep.  
  
"Gandalf..." he whispered. "Forgive me." He tried to close his eyes, but Gandalf stopped him.  
  
"Look at me," he commanded in a low voice. "What did you see?"  
  
Pippin paused a minute, gathering his words. "A tree...a white tree, in a courtyard of stone." He paused again. "It was dead! The city was burning..."  
  
"Minas Tirith..." Gandalf muttered. "Is that what you saw?"  
  
"I saw..." Pippin stammered, his eyes going wide, and tears overtaking him again. "I saw...him! I could hear his voice in my head!"  
  
"And what did you tell him?" No answer. "Speak!"  
  
Pippin flinched, but complied. "He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."  
  
"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf demanded. Pippin's eyes went wide again as he searched for an answer, but soon the wizard released him with a nod. He sat up, glancing in shame at the other three hobbits. Lexi rushed to him, pulling him close.  
  
"Oh, Pip, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," he told her. She pulled back and nodded. Pippin averted his eyes, then looked up at his cousin. "Merry?"  
  
The Brandybuck turned his eyes to him. "Pippin."  
  
Pippin hesitated. "I'm sorry..."  
  
To that, Merry didn't answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: GAH!! I know, it's so short, but if I continued it would be terribly, terribly dull as well as long. So I figured I'd spare you all and stop here. I promise promise PROMISE to update quicker. Please review, though! And don't hate me! :-( 


	19. Chapter 18 The Parting of Merry and Pipp...

Chapter 18 - The Parting of Merry and Pippin  
  
Melilot - Settle down! lol, anyway, yes, that was a very funny part of the movie, but then again, you know that. I purposely skipped having Merry say Pippin's name over and over again...people would have gotten bored and probably walked away.  
  
PrincessEvenstar - lol, I'm glad I could help you get through your homework! But if you get a bad grade (which I'm sure you won't) don't blame it on me! ^_^;;  
  
butterfly - Yes, indeed, the RotK cometh. And I agree, Lexi at Pelennor is an intriguing idea....of course there is that part with the waking of the City of the Dead. That might remind her of Frodo. Gah, the plot twists! lol  
  
emerald of long cleeve - Hello, new friend! I'm glad you like my story, and yes, I suppose there is a handful of people out there who wonder about girls in the Fellowship. It's good to know I'm not the only one.  
  
Warning(s): AU, angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own LotR. If I did, there really WOULD be girls in the Fellowship!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The four hobbits scurried along behind Gandalf, struggling to keep up with the tall wizard's long strides. They were headed toward the stables of Edoras, having just come from a small council. Aragorn, Gandalf, King Theoden, Legolas and Gimli had been discussing what to do about Pippin's brush with Sauron. Apparently, Pippin had seen part of Sauron's plans, and Sauron knew about Aragorn. Gandalf did not seem willing to allow Aragorn to go to Minas Tirith. So, Gandalf was going instead.  
  
He was not going alone. That much the hobbits understood. Well, except for Merry, who (by the looks of him) seemed to know exactly what was going on. Lexi was left to only wonder. Did Gandalf plan to take all of them with him? She didn't mind it much, but she wondered what kind of journey that would be. Four hobbits and Gandalf. Most likely a very unpleasant one.  
  
"Where are we going?" someone finally piped up. Lexi raised her head. It was Pippin. He had trotted ahead to Merry's side. Merry, however, did not seem very adamant to answer.  
  
"Why did you have to look?" Merry snapped at him, thoroughly annoyed. "Why do you always have to look?!"  
  
"I don't know," was Pip's reply. "I can't help it."  
  
"You never can."  
  
Pippin stopped, his voice laced with the tears he was trying to hold back. "I'm sorry, alright?" The other three stopped as well. Meridol and Lexi stood on either side of Pippin, waiting for Merry's response. There was none. So, Pippin continued. "I won't do it again."  
  
"Don't you understand?" Merry said suddenly, turning and going back to his friend. "The Enemy thinks you have the Ring. They're going to be coming for you, Pip. They have to get you out of here."  
  
Lexi glanced at Meridol worriedly. Sauron thought Pippin was the Ringbearer. If he were found by the Enemy, who knows what would happen. It would be like the Uruk-hai all over again, only Lexi was sure it would be far worse. She could tell from the expression on Meridol's face that her friend felt the same way.  
  
"And y-you're coming with me?" Pippin asked, almost hopefully. Merry gazed at him a moment, then turned and began toward the stables again. Pippin wouldn't budge. "Merry?"  
  
"Come on!" Merry ordered sharply. Meridol touched Pippin's arm comfortingly, then hurried after the Brandybuck. Pippin sighed.  
  
"He's not going with me, is he?" he asked.  
  
"No," Lexi said. "I don't suppose he is." She paused. "Gandalf is taking you to Minas Tirith, to keep you out of danger, Pip. I don't suppose he'll be taking any of us, save you."  
  
Pippin turned to her. "You must go with me, Lexi."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Aye. I cannot leave you behind, not when things are beginning to get so dangerous. I'd never forgive myself if something were to happen to you."  
  
She smiled softly. "Then I shall go with you, if Gandalf allows it."  
  
With that, Pippin and Lexi went to the stable. There, Pippin was placed onto the majestic Shadowfax, a horse-friend of Gandalf's. Lexi was permitted to go, as well, and so it came that the four friends Meriadoc Brandybuck, Meridol Bolger, Lexi of Long Cleeve and Peregrin Took were separated. Pippin was given the last of Saruman's Longbottom Leaf as a token from Merry, and before any more exchanges could be made, Shadowfax galloped out of Edoras, bearing three riders to Minas Tirith.  
  
Merry and Meridol ran to the watchtower as their friends rode away. They stood for a moment, until they could no longer be seen on the horizon. Meridol turned and saw Merry's shoulders shaking.  
  
"Merry?" she questioned, almost alarmed.  
  
He turned to her and embraced her tightly, crying into her shoulder. She held him for a few moments, until his sobs had ceased.  
  
"What's the matter?" she inquired as he pulled away.  
  
"We may never see them again," he said bluntly. "They could very well be killed in Minas Tirith, Meridol. Until the beacons are lit, there is no knowing whether or not we shall be joining them, and until then, it shall be as if a part of me has gone to Gondor with them."  
  
He turned to look back out over the land. Meridol regarded him fondly for a moment, smiling softly to herself, before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and nestling up beside him to watch the sun rise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey, hey! I kept my promise and updated quicker than normal! I really like how this chapter came out, and I hope you agree. I got into some real proper writing as it went along. I felt a bit like Tolkien. . . but his writing was far more proper and confusing. lol, well, please review! 


End file.
